Harry Potter and the FreeLance Hero
by lordvitiris
Summary: Post ootp. PreHBP. Independent Harry, manipulatemeanddie Harry, Dark but not evil Harry.No slash. Harry many. sick and tired of the way Dumbledore has treated him, with a little help from a trunk he decides to fight the war on his own terms. I kept the ti
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Master Slytherin admits that J.K. Rowling (a pure-blooded Slytherin, may I add) owns everything that you recognise. Everything that is not recognisable is owned by Master Slytherin. No money is being made because the line of Slytherin needs not these petty coins, for we have supreme power. Now bow!

Guess who's back,

Back again,

Yes its me,

I hate them. (Guess who I'm referring to)

**A/N: As mentioned on my biography thing, my story was taken down for "chat". Well, fuck it, I'm back. I may start a petition against the enemy as many of my favourite stories have also been put down when crappy ones have remained. **

**If you are against what is happening, review and let your feelings be known friends.**

**I'VE ROLLED TWO OF MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS INTO ONE. I haven't edited them, I'm afraid so they do seem rough around the edges (to me anyway), but as many people have said, they do get better :)**

" " Normal Speech

' ' Thoughts

**P" "P** Parseltongue

**Chapter 1: The Alley of Discovery, Discoveries and a Meeting**

"_What news do you have for me Malfoy?" cackled Voldemort. "It better be good, otherwise your Lord won't be happy. And you don't want that, now do you?" _

"_It is about your orders for Privet Drive; there seems to be some sort of enchantment on it. Your servants cannot get through. And those who have, they've suffered from pain reminiscent to the cruciatus curse."_

"_Blast that Dumbledore and that Ancient magic! Hmm. Only I can enter because Potter's blood now runs through me. I have no doubt that that muggle loving fool has placed guards around it."_

"_M-my lord, if I may, we could cause a distraction for the Order of the Phoenix which will leave Potter unguarded for you," whispered Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort's right-hand man._

"_Yesss. But keep this between us until the last minute. I fear we have a spy in my very own inner circle. We'll make it August 31st . I'm sure Dumbledore will leave him there the whole summer. We'll attack Diagon Alley and show them that we can do the same as what we did to Azkaban. Hahahaha." Voldemort released a high, cold, cruel laugh that would freeze the blood of the bravest. Malfoy left at the nod of his master leaving the Dark Lord to brood. _

_There was a small knock on the door._

"_M-master. W-we couldn't c-c-capture any Order members. T-their weakest member, Hestia J-Jones is too w-well guarded," whimpered a small watery eyed man with a balding head and signs of losing a lot of weight in a small amount of time. His name: Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew._

"_You know I don't accept failures. **Crucio**"_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh." The scream of a slightly underweight, bespectacled boy rung out causing the occupants of Number Four Privet Drive to wake up.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR FREAKINESS UNDER CONTROL?" yelled the overweight form of Vernon Dursley.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WAKE US UP IN THE SMALL HOURS OF THE MORNING?"

Harry Potter sighed. He wasn't going to take this. Not anymore.

"I think I just did," he stated calmly and coldly. "I'm _awfully_ sorry."

The sight of Mr. Dursley's face was hilarious and had he not just experienced excruciating pain at Four am, Harry would have burst out laughing. Mr. Dursley's face was going from bright red to purple and Harry knew why. Mr. Dursely was fighting an inward battle; on one hand, he could shout at his nephew and lock him in his room for a week and face the consequences, but on the other hand, he could go back to sleep and remain untroubled. The latter seemed to have won out because the consequences meant facing the wrath of the Order of the Phoenix.

You see, Harry Potter was no ordinary fifteen year old; he was a wizard out of his fifth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even for a wizard, he was extraordinary. He had faced and survived various incarnations of Lord Voldemort, the worst Dark Lord in recent history, four times.

In the previous year, Harry had foolishly rushed to the Department of Mysteries thinking his godfather was in grave danger. Little did he know, it was Lord Voldemort playing tricks with his mind. He and his friends rushed there only to find that they were trapped by Death Eaters, servants of Lord Voldemort. This meant that the Order of the Phoenix, a group sworn to defend the world against Voldemort, had to save them. His godfather, Sirius Black, fell through a veil of death while duelling his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry still felt extreme pain when thinking about the Department of Mysteries, but amongst the pain and sorrow there was determination and resolution.

After the battle, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School sent him to his office to lay another bombshell on him within the hour of his godfather's death. The Prophecy. _One must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives._

'Well,' thought Harry, 'If I have to kill Voldemort, I'll do it on my terms. I won't be a lapdog of _Dumbledore_.' He spat. The name Dumbledore just made Harry flare with fury. 'If he had told me in my first year, I could have prepared for this, but _no_. He wanted to keep me happy. Well, _look how bloody over the moon I am now._'

He thrust his thoughts away from that man. He had better things to do than to brood.

'Well, I'm up now,' he grumbled, 'may as well do something useful.'

After going downstairs and fixing himself a quick breakfast, he went back to his bedroom to spend some thinking time. Slowly but surely, a plan was formulating in his mind.

'When I was running away from Dudley's gang, I wanted to get away so badly that I apparated,' reminisced the thoughtful adolescent, 'If I want to go somewhere bad enough, I can apparate there.' Harry wanted to go places alright, and without the order knowing. With a plan in mind, he scrunched his eyes trying to concentrate on The Leaky Cauldron's Entrance. Nothing happened.

'Maybe if I pretend that Voldemort is on my tail and this is the only way out...' With a shudder and a loud CRACK, Harry Potter was gone.

'O shit!' Harry just realised, 'Gotta hide my scar.' He flattened a bit of his messy jet black hair to almost stick to his forehead like glue to paper. After straightening himself up, he walked into the dingy pub and walked straight past it without a glance around.

He was now facing a wall at the back. Now muggles would think they have met a dead end, but not Harry, a wizard. With a sequence of well-planned taps, he was confronted with a bustling shopping high street, Diagon Alley. A smile played on the fifteen year old wizard, more people meant a better chance of blending in.

His first stop was obviously Gringott's Bank because who was a wizard in a myriad of shops without any money?

Ignoring the warning at the front of the marble white building, towering over the others. Harry tried to make himself come across as confident and looked for the friendliest Goblin to do business with. He saw one who was shorter than the others but with a smaller nose. He had fewer pimples and looked the youngest, if indeed Goblins had an ageing process.

"I, Harry Potter, would like to make a withdrawal from his vault here at Gringott's," whispered Harry in the most sneering voice he could accomplish without being overheard.

"And does Mr. Potter have his key?" said the Goblin, looking down at Harry as though he was an inferior creature.

"Yeah, It's there on the table," Harry mused.

"Follow me down to your vault."

An uneventful yet rather fun rollercoaster ride later, Harry arrived at his vault and filled his pouch full of galleons. He thanked the goblin and left swiftly.

His first stop had to be Madame Malkin's so he could buy a cloak to not only keep his identity questionable but to make him intimidating as well.

With his shadowy, questionable hood that made him look like a dementor, he proceeded to his other destinations. The looks he was getting made him feel uncomfortable but he knew it was worth not being caught by one of the order.

Glancing either side of him to make sure he wasn't being followed, Harry slid into Flourish and Blotts to get the 'safe' books on the basics of what he wanted to learn. Walking down an aisle a book named _Find the animal within you: a guide to becoming an animagi by M. McGonagall._

'Hmm,' thought Harry. 'That name sounds familiar!'

_Offensive Transfiguration, Conjuring for conjurers, Extreme Defence Against the Dark Arts, Occlumency for the Mentally Befuddled and Meditation for the Troubled _were the rest of the books that he bought. After watching Dumbledore's duel with Voldemort, Harry really wanted to experiment with the idea of using Transfiguration for duels, the DADA book and the Occlumency book were pretty self explanatory but he wasn't sure that Occlumency would help against the constant nightmare of Sirius falling through the veil, so he bought another book in the 'Mind Control' series.

For the rest of his virtual shopping list, Harry had to venture into areas less respectable and more …controversial. The first shop he came across in the 'interesting' visit to Knockturn Alley was not a very 'dangerous' shop at all. 'Top Trunks' in fact seemed to be very useful and Harry realised that wizards had to get trunks from somewhere.

'So 'light' wizards do venture into Knockturn Alley.' Harry chuckled.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I be of assistance or are you just perusing?' asked an oily voiced salesman that seemed to have wrinkle for every year of his life, and by the looks of things, this surpassed Dumbledore.

"Yes, I've seen a multi-compartment trunk before, do you, by any chance sell these?" asked Harry in a dry voice.

"Yes, in fact, we got a new stock just yesterday. Top of the range. Follow me."

He led Harry to the back of the endless shop. There was a plethora of trunks: large trunks, small trunks, trunks of all colours, voice activated trunks and even finger activated trunks.

"Here we are here we have the full range, two, three, four all the way up to seven where the last one is a room that one can live in. The more expensive one have nine with two living…" But Harry had stopped listening. He had just seen a dusty trunk right at the back. It seemed to be calling to him somehow, as if it wanted to be sold. It was silver with green embroidery around the edges. The slot didn't have a keyhole or a finger pad, just two snakes crossing each other. He had to buy it, whatever the cost.

"Sir, what about this trunk?" Harry seemed to have caught the man in full swing, because he was looking very annoyed.

"Why would you want that plain old thing? You won't be able to open it anyway."

"Since when is silver plain?" asked Harry looking very confused.

"Are you sure you're glasses have the right prescription, that there trunk is brown." The assistant gave him an annoyed and confused glance. He drew in a breath, almost about to start another rant when Harry held up a hand to stop him.

"I'll take it. How much is it?"

"That old thing, dunno, haven't had anyone give it a second glance since I

inherited this shop from my grandfather. He says it's been here for years. Ten Galleons, I'd say."

"Done," said Harry without a second thought about the price. Here was a gem; only parselmouths can see its true form. After paying, Harry left without a backwards glance.

His next shop was a robe shop. He was startled for a second and then chastised himself for thinking that Madam Malkin's was the only robe shop in the area. He walked in and glanced around for something different.

'This is Knockturn Alley, after all,' he thought.

Finding what he was looking for, he made a beeline towards the Battle Robes section. He picked out a feather light room with lots of flexibility that can replace current robes with it by saying the right words. What sold it for Harry was the fact that it can deflect low-medium spells including stunning spells. He also bought a wand holster which cannot be summoned and allows you to summon your wand into your hand by saying wand and visualising your wand in your hand.

After buying the aforementioned battle robe, he was about to leave when a special shop met his eyes. 'Creature Comfort' looked quite interesting and Harry was thinking about another pet.

Upon entering the shop, he realised the main selling point was green and slithery; snakes. Harry realised that a snake would be a perfect companion because he could talk to it and it wasn't hard to take care of. He didn't want one that was large and green because that reminded him of Nagini.

He found a black snake with silver line writhing around it. It was quite a small snake which was what Harry wanted. After a brief conversation, Harry realised that that is the snake he wanted.

**P"**What isss your name?**"P** hissed Harry.

**P"**What is a name ssspeaker?**"P** asked the confused and bemused snake.

**P"**Something I can call you by. My name is Harry.**"P**

**P"**You choossse Master Harry.**"P**

**P"**I'll call you Jewel becaussse of the sssilver line on your body.**"P**

**P"**Fine, let'sss go. I'll sssit on your ssskin. It is warm there.**"P**

Harry was about to leave Knockturn Alley when he was approached by a hooded figure.

"Do you usually shop here?" asked a raspy voice.

"Not really," answered Harry in what he hoped was a confident voice.

"Do swing towards the light or dark?" asked the Death Eater.

"I'm neutral. The divide is pointless."

"But given a chance, and some power, would you choose the winning side? The dark?"

"If that is what you believe, then you are foolish." Harry knew he couldn't duel this Death Eater so he concentrated on Privet Drive. The thought of being chased by a Death Eater became slightly more real.

"What? You insolent fool. AVADA…" But Harry was gone before he could finish.

Back at Number Four Privet Drive, Harry was contemplating the latest events in the life of Harry Potter. The method of recruitment that Voldemort was employing was worrying him. His follower number must have tripled.

Harry had other things to do. He knew exactly what he would do; delve into the trunk with the snakes on it. It seemed familiar somehow, as if he'd seen those snakes before. Then it hit him, the Chamber of Secrets. Was this Slytherin's Trunk?

**P"**What isss troubling you, Harry?**"P** asked Jewel.

**P"**Thisss trunk, it might be the trunk of one of the mossst evil men in history.**"P**

**P"**Why do you call him evil?**"P**

**P"**He wanted to rid all mugglebornsss out of my ssschool, Hogwartsss.**"P**

**P"**When wasss thisss?**"P**

**P"**About 1000 yearsss ago**"P**

**P"**But, Harry, don't you sssee. 1000 yearsss ago, mugglebornsss wizardsss and witchesss were a new phenomenon. He may have felt jealousss, confusssed. You don't know hisss hissstory, he may have had a bad experience.**"P**

This made sense to Harry. That's most of the reason why Voldemort hated them, his childhood.

**P"**H-he ssstudied Dark Magic!**"P** said Harry, desperate to prove Slytherin evil.

**P"**Harry, you are ssso naïve, like the ressst of your ssspeciesss. Dark magic is only called 'Dark' becausssse of the powerful emotionsss one mussst feel and the power one might wield with it. It isss not the magic that is evil; it isss the intentionsss of the user.**"P**

Harry understood this completely.

'Didn't people think that I was evil when they found out my ability to talk to snakes,' Harry thought. Then Voldemort's words started ringing in his ears: 'There is no good or evil, just power and those to weak to seek it.'

'He's right,' Harry realised, 'the only thing he's right about. People like Fudge and Dumbledore just play it down because they don't want the wizarding world to have power.

**P"**Thank you, Jewel. You are a very wissse sssnake.**"P**

**P"**I know.**"P** hissed Jewel and fell asleep.

Taking a deep breath, Harry turned to the snakes and hissed: **P"**Open.**"P**

One snake went one way and the other snake went the other way and slowly but surely, the trunk opened. Words came out of the trunk's entrance, very much like what Voldemort did in the Chamber:

'_Speaker to snakes, though shalt use these weapons of power for thine own benefit. Tell neither thy friends nor thy enemies for they will scorn you but only you will learn the secrets of the power of Slytherin…'_

There was a name signed at the bottom and Harry gasped. This was not, as he feared, Salazar Slytherin's trunk……

_Lord Castus Slytherin._

'Who the hell?' thought Harry, 'I was certain it would be of the Salazar variety, but now its some guy related to him from who knows when.'

He knew there was only one way to find out the solution to the mystery that was the trunk.

As the light faded, no less than ten snakes were illuminated.

'They must each lead to a compartment,' thought Harry, trembling with anticipation and excitement.

**P"**Open**"P** Harry ordered. Nothing happened. He thought for a moment then realised that each snake had a number engraved on them.

**P"**Open, Snake One**"P**

The other snakes seemed to disappear leaving snake one which glowed green and then it too disappeared.

Looking down, Harry saw a dark, dingy room that reminded him compellingly of the potions dungeons at Hogwarts. He felt tense and put his hand firmly around his wand even though he knew he couldn't use it. Inhaling deeply, he climbed down the ladder and entered the room.

He couldn't see a thing when the trunk closed behind him.

'I wonder where the light is,' he thought. As if the room had heard him, the light came on.

'This room must be thought sensitive,' Harry mused.

In the room there was only a table and a chair. On the table was a book that looked years old. For Harry, this was an anticlimax.

'There's got to be more to it that this,' Harry supposed. So he took a seat in the chair and opened the book.

_Ye who reads this book beware. The information in here is not to be trifled with. Treat it with caution and respect and thou shalt be rewarded. The first few pages contain rituals that thy body needs to cope with said information. The secrets of the rest of the book you will need to earn by finding out how it works._

Trembling with apprehension and enthusiasm, Harry turned the page.

**Licentia mihi unus**

_Your wand is being followed everyday by the ministry. Only wand crafters know of this information. If the ministry was to find out the spells you are casting, they will confiscate your belongings. To combat this problem, simply think of how much you hate the ministry and say these words: Licentia mihi unus._

_If your wand glows red, then you were successful._

"Licentia mihi unus," chanted Harry, contented beyond belief. An anger surged through him as he thought of how the ministry treated him last year and Harry's wand emitted a vibrant red colour.

**Velox Lectio**

_The information contained within these pages are so vast, they'll last you a lifetime of reading so you have to be a fast reader. This ritual allows the reader to read at a rate of a page every 5 seconds. _

_You will require: a dark room, a light and a book._

_Shine the light on the book so that the only thing you can see is this book. Then, concentrating on this book, say the words: Velox Lectico. If your wand glows white, then you were successful._

Harry set the room out as ordered by the book. This wasn't hard as the room literally read his mind. Trying as hard as he could, he concentrated on the book. "Velox Lectico!" A white light was released from his wand.

**Velox Comprehendo**

_There is no point whatsoever in reading something and a) not understanding it and b) not remembering it. This simple ritual will help this barrier to become non-existent. Again, darken the room, but this time have two lights, one on your head and one on the book. Put your left palm on your book and your wand in your right hand pointing to you head. Do this carefully as any sudden movements could cause you to lose your memory or have brain damage. _

_Chant: Velox Comprehendo and you wand should glow green._

Doing as the book instructed, but being extra careful, Harry chanted the words that were required. To his immense relief, his wand glowed green and he was fine.

**Proventus Potestas**

_If your body is not ready for this type of magical power, then this ritual will increase your body's magical ability tenfold. This ritual is classified by the ministry as Dangerous and Very Illegal. Now, follow these instructions carefully. Get a snake that is willing to participate (the snake will not be harmed) and shed all of your clothes. Make the snake lay on top of your heart. Make the snake do one lap anticlockwise around your thorax and return back to your heart. Make it shed its skin willingly and repeat these words ten times: Proventus Potestas. If all goes well, your body will turn black and you will be knocked out for 24 hours. It is unwise to do the ritual in the trunk. Done wrong, this spell will most likely kill you. Obviously, the gift of Parseltongue will be essential and you definitely possess this because this text is written in parseltongue. _

Harry was numb with shock. Parseltongue could be written? How did he not realise? The next question was: was he going to do it? Not only was it illegal, but he could be killed. Suddenly, a line floated to him from the prophecy: _One must die at the hands of the other._

'The only way I can kill him is if I become as powerful as possible. This will give me an advantage over him. He won't know what I've been through. Surely this can't kill me because of the prophecy.'

"I'll do it," he decided aloud.

Harry prepared everything that the book said. He also had a large meal so he wouldn't die of starvation instead.

**P"**I'm shit lucky I have you as a friend, Jewel**"P** Harry exclaimed as he stripped off in preparation for the ritual.

**P"**I wish I understood what this 'shit' you keep referring to is, Harry. It seems to be very important.**"P**

**P"**I've only thought that word. How did you read my thoughts?**"P**

**P"**As clearly as you read that book.**"P**

Shaking his head, Harry lay down and briefed his slithery friend on what was to be done. Apprehensively, he started the ritual. After Jewel had completed her circle and shed her skin, Harry chanted: 'Proventus Potestas.' To his immense relief, he turned black and knew no more.

**P"**God, I feel like a train's hit me**"P** groaned the adolescent 24 hours later.

**P"**That is because you have been unconscious for a day you foolish boy**"P** replied Jewel dryly, **P"**two birds arrived while you were asleep. Your bird had to help them untie their letters.**"P**

Before looking even looking at the letters, Harry had a long relaxing bath to the disgust of the Dursleys and had another large meal.

"You can't just walk in when you want and eat what you want, boy. And you can't waste all our water like that. Do you hear me?" hissed Vernon Dursley.

Harry just gave him a cold look and walked off, leaving Mr. Dursley flustered and purple with rage. Two days ago, Harry would have blown his top, but now, he felt strangely cool and cold. Very much like a Slytherin.

'Must be an after effect of the ritual.'

Before he re-entered the trunk, Harry took a look at his letters. He opened the one in Ron's scrawl first.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you mate. You seemed pretty down at the end of last year. I know it was hard on you after…well, anyway, how are the muggles treating you?_

_Guess what, Dumbledore agreed that after the Department of Mysteries, me, you and Hermione can join the Order. How great is that? Fred and George have already joined. Ginny's not allowed. She's too young!_

_Dad told me that some of the Order are going to pick you up in five days. Then we're going to be formally accepted. See you then._

_Ron _

'Typical Ron,' thought Harry, 'So naïve.'

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm fine. The muggles are scared stiff after Moody. I've got some bad news, however. I'm not going to join the Order and I'm not going to come to headquarters or anywhere else. My legal guardian is dead. I'm going to do what I like from now on. I hope you'll accept this and we can still be friends although I know Hermione won't. Please don't show this to her. _

_See you September 1st._

_Harry._

He gave the letter to Hedwig to send straight away. He knew Hermione wasn't going to accept the new him, so he wouldn't try and convince her otherwise.

He focused instead on the next letter an he knew exactly where it had come from; Hogwarts.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been successful enough in your OWLs to be reaccepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed your exam results and a choice list for you to fill out with a list of subjects you wish to take for NEWT level._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_OWL results for Harry James Potter:_

_Astronomy:_

_Theory: Acceptable_

_Practical: Poor_

_Care of Magical Creatures:_

_Theory: Exceeds Expectations_

_Practical: Exceed Expectations_

_Charms:_

_Theory: Exceeds Expectations_

_Practical: Outstanding_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts:_

_Theory: Outstanding_

_Practical: Outstanding_

_Divination:_

_Theory: Terrible_

_Practical: Terrible_

_Herbology:_

_Theory: Exceeds Expectations_

_Practical: Acceptable_

_History of Magic:_

_Theory: Terrible_

_Transfiguration:_

_Theory: Exceeds Expectations_

_Practical: Outstanding_

_Potions:_

_Theory: Exceeds Expectations/Outstanding_

_Practical: Outstanding_

_Congratulations, you have received 13 Owls._

"Fuck me!" whispered Harry. The Potions mark had more than surprised him, he was totally and utterly gob smacked.

He looked down at his choices list. He was going to choose: Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Potions. He knew the minimum was five, and the recommended amount was six, but he didn't care. He wanted time to study more challenging arts such as the Dark Arts.

Once this was over, he decided to explore the rest of the trunk before attempting anymore dangerous rituals. Room two was a normal storage place. Room 3 was a beautiful blue and beige living room with deep blue couches and a blue fire. Room 4 was a gargantuan potions lab with thousands of ingredients. 'Typical Slytherin. Snape would be so jealous,' Harry had thought. Room 5 was a state-of-the-art duelling chamber with dummies which could be set at different levels of difficulty. Room 6 was a kitchen and dining room. Room 7 and 8 were unfurnished. Room 9 was amazing in Harry's opinion. It was an open field with a river that seemed to go on for miles. Room 10, however, was the most intriguing. In front of him was a table with many drawers, on his left was a curtain, on his right a tapestry with a family tree on it.

After his experience with Sirius, Harry was very wary of black curtains such as the one in front of him. Using his wand, he pulled back the curtains and gasped. It was a portrait and he could probably guess who the occupant was…

"Salazar Slytherin?" Harry whispered.

The figure in the portrait woke up. He looked around wildly and fixed his beady, cold black eyes on Harry.

"Who?" he answered in a deep, husky voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in years.

"Salazar Slytherin. I guessed you were he. Obviously not."

"How dare you speak to the great Lord Castus Slytherin in such a way, nave? Hmm. What say you?" asked the Lord.

"Y-your Lord Castus Slytherin, creator of this trunk?" asked Harry in awe.

"Indeed, young man. Now what are you called and more importantly, what are you doing here."

"I'm Harry Potter, sir and I found this trunk. To normal people, it seemed mundane, but I saw through the disguise and bought it."

"You have the gift of Parseltongue, excellent. You are my descendent, then."

"N-no. I received this ability from one of your descendents, though."

"How so?" For the first time in the conversation, Castus had shown an interest in Harry.

Trying to keep this interest, Harry related all of his life story to Castus and Lord Voldemort's story as well. At the end of the tale, Castus's eyebrows were so high; they were threatening to disappear into his long, grey hair.

"So. You have to kill or be killed. The question is, can you kill. I can see power in you, boy. But amongst this power, I see good intentions. You are a man of defence. You couldn't hurt a fly, could you?"

It was Harry's turn to be surprised. How did this man know?

"Now because you have captured my curiosity and shown me you are worthy, I will help you on one condition. You listen to me. If I was alive and you didn't listen to me, I would hurt you so badly, you wouldn't be able to move for a month. I can't do that now. First of all, tell me about this man, Salazar Slytherin and who you are currently apprenticed to."

With this prompt, Harry explained about the founders and the argument. How there were schools and not apprentices.

"Very interesting. Now let me explain the philosophy of the line of Slytherin: 'There is no good and evil, there is just power and those too weak to seek it.' I lived in a time where there was no boundary between 'Light' and 'Dark' Magic. This meant that everyone had power and so no-one felt they were better than anyone else. There were no mudbloods, of course," snorted Castus Slytherin. Harry frowned but didn't say anything.

"I will reveal to you now the secret of my success. Open the drawer at the bottom left."

Harry went of to the drawer, feeling pretty dazed. After all, he was conversing with someone before Hogwarts who had knowledge of magic that was beyond anyone alive. He was hoping he wouldn't suffer any more bombshells. Opening the drawer that was indicated, Harry almost fainted. Here was something that would insure a gain in knowledge. Something that was certainly illegal but something he would use to become more powerful than anyone in the order save Dumbledore. Something that could fit in his palm…

**Do you like cliffy's? I do!**

**Keep on guessing my friends and I shall reveal the answers to you in due course. The more you review, the faster I update!**

**Oi you! Yeah you, the one that's about to click the x in the corner. You haven't reviewed yet. Move the mouse towards the review button and click go. CONSTUCTIVE criticism please. Not: THIS IS CRAP, or something along those lines. **

**Feel free to air your views remember. We writers need you reviewers!**

**Read? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Master Slytherin admits that J.K. Rowling (a pure-blooded Slytherin, may I add) owns everything that you recognise. Everything that is not recognisable is owned by Master Slytherin. No money is being made because the line of Slytherin needs not these petty coins, for we have supreme power. Now bow!

" " Normal Speech

' ' Thoughts

**P" "P** Parseltongue.

Now, before you flame me and him, I asked RossWrock's permission for the timeturner idea and he most graciously allowed me to use it. I repeat, Ross takes all credit for the timeturner but I changed the usage a bit at his advice. Now, on with the show…

**Previously on Freelance Hero:**

Harry went of to the drawer, feeling pretty dazed. After all, he was conversing with someone before Hogwarts who had knowledge of magic that was beyond anyone alive. He was hoping he wouldn't suffer any more bombshells. Opening the drawer that was indicated, Harry almost fainted. Here was something that would insure a gain in knowledge. Something that was certainly illegal but something he would use to become more powerful than anyone in the order save Dumbledore. Something that could fit in his palm…

**Again, two chapters in one.**

**Chapter 3: The learning curve, confrontations and Harry's Revenge**

"A timeturner," breathed Harry.

"Ah. So you know what it is. Excellent. Have you had a run-in with the law then?" Castus smiled slyly, but as Harry explained that it was Hermione's and it was lawful at the time, Slytherin's smile faded.

"Typical goody two-shoes. Anyway, there are some laws that we do have to abide by, I'm afraid. They're as old as magic so don't you dare break them. You cannot, I repeat, cannot see yourself under any circumstances. Breaking the fabric of time is a very treacherous business. While you are going about your daily business, your double will be studying from my book in Room 1. Do not enter that room under any circumstances, do you hear me?" barked Castus in a tough and uncompromising manner that Harry felt was unnecessary.

"But wouldn't he, I mean I, run out of books after that first one?" asked Harry.

"You fool, don't speak out of turn. You will speak when asked a question. If you have a question, you will indicate by putting you palm on you heart. Don't they teach you basic manners at that school?"

"Yes, but this is the present, sir, we don't put our palm on our hearts now."

"What did I tell you about speaking in turn?"

"You asked 'Don't they teach you basic manners at that school?' so I replied sir," Harry said with almost a sneer in his voice.

"Hmm, very good, you see; now you're learning. For that, you deserve a treat. I will answer you r question. Now, my book has all the knowledge that I possessed in life. And due to that instrument which now lies in your palm, this is very vast. After the rituals section, you will come across a blank page. On this page, you will write a word such as legilimency. What you've written will disappear and a list of books that I've read on the topic will appear. Using your wand, tap on one and my whole book will be replaced with the book that you chose. After you've finished reading it, simple tap the book with your wand again and my original book will reappear. I know, I'm a genius!"

Harry's mouth hung open. It was incredible, too good to be true. He had the knowledge of an ancient Lord that had double the knowledge of anyone else.

"Now the problem is this: Magic moves on. It could move for the good, it could move for the bad. Because of this, you will need to continue with your current education and allow your double to learn with the book. In this way, you could manipulate old and new magic in an effective way. Your first lesson before anything else will be Occlumency, the art of controlling and manipulating your mind. This is vital because if your enemy knows of your secrets, you have lost your advantages."

Harry put his hand on his palm and was allowed to ask a question.

"I thought Occlumency was just protecting your mind from outside attacks," queried Harry.

Lord Castus sighed and proceeded to explain that Occlumency is much more important for storing and organizing information. Even if someone was to infiltrate the mind, then it would be blank. There was also another part of Occlumency which allowed the Occlumens to provide an intruder with fake memories. This intrigued Harry the most. He had big plans for this part of Occlumency, but first, he had to master it.

Harry found that Castus was an excellent teacher and he learnt quickly from him. This may also be because of the ritual but he didn't know. When Harry was confident he could put up a substantial shield, they started on organizing and finally moved on to providing fake memories.

At the end of the five hour session, Harry was exhausted and wanted to sleep.

"Didn't you finish all the rituals?" asked Castus.

"I dunno, why?"

"You shouldn't be tired, Harry. The Somnus Ritual takes care of that. I'll tell you what, go and rest, and then do the Somnus Ritual when you've woken up. Afterwards, get the timeturner and turn it twice. This will make your double go two weeks into the past. I usually do one-weekly's, but it is imperative that we get you up to scratch, young man. Don't come into this room either. I believe your double will need some assistance from me. Now, the feeling of gaining knowledge without knowing you did will be very strange. Almost like looking into one's mind which, incidentally, you will be able to do by tomorrow evening," lectured Castus, "but, you will be able to see me between seven and eight o'clock because this will be your double's only sleeping hours. This will be for tactical advice and personal advice. Now go!"

On the way to his normal room, Harry couldn't help but smile. He was going to be able to do something about the war now. He was going to be offensive unlike the Order. With this thought in mind, Harry fell asleep.

"_Stop speaking, Lucius," hissed a snake-like voice, "I feel a presence here. It's that brat, Potter."_

"_But Master, there is no-one here," answered Lucius Malfoy's silky voice with a touch of bewilderment. _

"_No, Lucius. We have a bond, Potter and I. Through that scar on his ugly forehead. Now, let's see what I can get from his worthless mind. I wonder if Dumbledore has told him the prophecy yet?"_

_Harry instantly wiped his mind blank, but he suddenly thought of a better idea. He concentrated on a few chosen words for Voldemort to view._

"_Ah. There it is. '…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either life is in the hands of the other for neither can live if the other dies...' No, this cannot be. But now I think about it, it makes sense. I could not kill him for this means that I would have died. I did not die because he was still alive. Lucius call off the attack on Privet Drive."_

"_B-but my lord, it could be a trick, a lie."_

"_Do you not think I have thought that through? No, the boy knows not how to fool me. I see right through his worthless mind thanks to Severus. It makes sense. This is why Dumbledore is so keen to protect him. He would become my killing machine. Together, we would be unstoppable. I always said he was not unlike me. Both orphans, both with a long and powerful pureblood line on one side and both with great abilities._

"_Join me Potter, the line of Potter and Slytherin will rule supreme. We will take this pathetic world."_

"_NO!" screamed Harry._

"_What? Fine then, enjoy the rest of your sleep!" Voldemort laughed and for a moment Harry wondered what on Earth had caused this sudden change of personality._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" It was pain beyond excruciating pain. He felt like his whole body was on fire. It was worse than the cruciatus curse, much worse. Harry frantically tried to regain control of his mind. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, it left him.

Drenched in sweat, breath ragged, Harry went to cool himself with a shower. He contemplated what he had just done. He had stopped Voldemort looking for the prophecy and trying to kill him in virtually two minutes. He went from number one on Voldemort's 'to do' list to number one on his 'to buy' list.

One quick breakfast later, Harry went to room one for the ritual.

**Minor Somnus **

_If you want to maximize work time or simply hate having nightmares, then this ritual will be very beneficial to you. It increases the body's awareness and concentrates all the body's fatigue into one hour. This leaves you 23 hours of practice. The ministry has not labeled this ritual because they don't know about it; it is exclusively for those of the Slytherin line. All you need to do is lie down on your bed, clear your mind and repeat these words in Parseltongue: Minor Somnus and your wand should glow yellow. _

Doing as the book said, Harry hissed the words: **P"**Minor Somnus**"P**. His wand glowed green and he felt all signs of fatigue wear away completely.

**P"**What did you just say?**"P** asked his confused snake.

**P"**Oh don't worry. Just another ritual**"P** replied Harry.

**P"**Another letter came for you by the way**"P** stated the bored sounding snake.

**P"**You'd make a good secretary Jewel, you know that**"P** said Harry.

**P"**What's a secretary?**"P** asked Jewel

**P"**Oh, never mind**"P** retorted Harry with a sigh.

Before even giving a second thought to the letter, Harry visited room one with the timeturner. He turned it twice and held his breath, waiting for something to happen. The time turner emitted a faint light and Harry reappeared in his room at the Dursley's. He guessed it had worked but knew he should as Castus in the evening just to make sure.

He put his full concentration on the letter at hand.

_Dear Harry,_

_Mrs. Weasley found a letter in Ron's room yesterday which surprised her. She proceeded to show it to me. I must say, Harry, I'm very disappointed. I would have thought the prospect of joining the Order would be something one should accept with pride._

_Let me tell you a story, Harry. Fifty years ago, a half blood student entered Hogwarts. He was very intelligent and excelled at magic. He was hiding darkness inside him, though. I could see this, but I let him go. Being Transfiguration teacher, I had no choice. He then turned into Lord Voldemort. I cannot allow you to follow the same path Harry which is why this portkey will transfer you to the Order once you've finished this letter._

_I'm sorry Harry._

_Albus Dumbledore _

Just before Harry was whisked away, he felt anger boil up but somehow, it disappeared.

'Must be something I've just learnt,' he thought and was taken away by a pull at his navel.

"Aah, Harry. Just in time," Harry looked up and saw the clear blue eyes of the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Why?" asked Harry, his voice dripping with venom and cold anger.

"Why what, Harry? You took that portkey as I instructed you to. Is there a problem?" Dumbledore was feigning innocence.

Looking around, Harry saw that the whole of the 'inner circle' of the Order were there. Well, if Dumbledore was going to play this game, then he, Harry, would have to win it.

"Why are the whole Order here?" Harry asked as sweetly as he could.

Dumbledore was taken aback. Harry then felt a light probing in his mind and so he cleared it. For the second time, Dumbledore was surprised.

"For the induction of yourself, Ronald and Hermione," he replied as smoothly as he could manage.

"Hmm. And why should I join the Order?" asked Harry.

There was a shocked silence around the room. No-one could believe their ears.

"You're so typical and arrogant, Potter. What do want, a photo shoot? Or are you too good for us mere humans?" sneered Snape, "Yes, just like your father. He thought he was better than us as well and look where it got him!"

Harry unleashed his anger. In one fell swipe, he got his wand out of his pocket and blasted Snape across the room.

"Harry, that was totally unacceptable," chided Dumbledore. The rest of the Order couldn't move out of shock.

Ignoring Dumbledore, Harry re-asked his aforementioned question.

"Well. Are you allowing me to join just so that I can feel like a big boy? Or is it to keep your weapon under control? I know I won't be on any missions or anything. And I know that you're going to get Hermione and Ron to spy on me at school."

Mouths were wide open at this point.

"Harry, if you don't want to join, we cannot force you. All I ask from you is to apologise to your _professor_ and I will get people to retrieve your stuff from Privet Drive," sighed Dumbledore.

"I'll apologise to him, if he does to me and why would my things need retrieval? I'm not staying here."

"Harry, dear, why don't you want to stay here? Isn't it better than staying with the muggles? I thought you would be excited beyond your wildest dreams," said Mrs. Weasley tearfully.

"It brings back too many memories Mrs. Weasley. Last year, I would have been honored to join but now, I've grown up to be perfectly honest. I know I would do nothing for the Order. It would be a waste of my and your time. Look, I love you and your family like my own family, but now, legally, I have no guardian. I'm not at school. I can do whatever I like." He tried to speak softly and lovingly to Mrs. Weasley.

"But Harry, you must be protected," said Dumbledore.

"I can protect myself now. I don't need two Order members under invisibility cloaks outside my door. Why not use them against Voldemort for a change," there was a shiver around the room and Harry snorted, "You can't even hear his name without shuddering. You're pathetic. You won't win this war defensively, _Professor,_ offense is the best defense."

Dumbledore grew stern.

"Harry, you _will_ stay here. You _will_ stay protected. I'm sorry but this has gone on long enough. No arguments now go to another room if you're not part of the Order."

Harry laughed and suddenly, he was in his room at Privet Drive.

'Must be something I've learnt,' he thought.

Harry looked at his watch and saw it was just past seven o'clock. He had a meeting with Lord Castus.

"Good Evening, Harry, you're late. Why is this?"

"I know but a lot has happened."

Harry relayed the day's events to Castus who was laughing by the end of the tale.

"Oh, you've got guts and no doubt. But you have done something very foolish and wise today. You wisely gave the wrong prophecy to Voldemort, but foolishly opposed the Order. If you're double hadn't learnt the basics of the fine art of Affectuseo, then you would be locked up because of the Anti-Apparition wards that no doubt have been placed there."

Harry was about to ask what affectuseo was when he realized he already knew. It was going somewhere that you really want to go. It only works when you're feeling very emotional.

"Weird, isn't it? Well, the best course of action would be to gain an ally within the Order to see what they're planning and where Voldemort's next target is. They really need your help. You've already been through a week of 23 hour training in 1 day. By the end of the summer, you will be priceless to their cause. Choose your spy wisely, and examine that person carefully with Legilimency."

Harry instantly thought of someone he could rely on. Someone who would stay with him through thick and thin. That someone was the last true marauder, Remus. Not only that, but Harry read somewhere that a werewolf's mind cannot be entered. He'd be perfect. But what Harry needed to know was whether or not Remus would betray him to Dumbledore.

He quickly formulated a cunning plan worthy of Slytherin. He'd use one of the bottles of Veritaserum and have Remus prove his loyalty's that way.

He got out a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Moony,_

_Meet me at my house at 2 o'clock tomorrow; we have some issues to discuss._

_HP_

_P.S. Burn this letter and don't tell a soul. Please. You're the only one I have left._

Harry was extremely content. He knew that Remus would take pity on him and not disclose the info. The: 'you're the only one I have left' line took care of that.

Harry called Hedwig to him.

"Hey, girl. Fly directly through Remus's bedroom this evening and don't let anyone spot you. Wait for Remus's reply and fly back as fast as you can, okay?"

Hedwig gave Harry an affectionate nip on the ear and flew out as fast as she could. Harry watched her leave his vision and thought about what he was going to do.

'I'll learn about the theory of apparition,' he thought, 'Affectuseo is harder and I'll only use it in anti-apparition wards.'

**P"**Hey, Jewel, could you give me the all clear on room one in my trunk**"P**

**P"**You woke me up!**"P** hissed his snake angrily **P"**But if you let me sleep in that bed thing, I will check**"P**

Harry laughed at the snake's deviousness and agreed, anyway, he wouldn't be needing it anytime soon.

**P"**It is fine, you are not there. I have informed your other self to stay with the portrait**"P**

**P"**Thanks**"P**

Harry proceeded in room one and read up about apparition. He found it was not as hard as he thought it was. He knew there were probably apparition wards, so he didn't try at that time.

For the rest of the day, Harry did some intense dueling with the dummies and found that he had learnt some very powerful spells indeed. By the end of the day, he was battling three auror level dummies at the same time. They managed to best him, though. While he was blowing dummy one up, the other two had effectively tag-teamed him; while one blinded him with a flash of light, the other cast a simple disarming curse at him, sending his loosely hanging wand flying away.

Harry found the teamwork element very intriguing and vowed to teach the DA how to work as a team in the upcoming year, if the DA existed next year, that is. Harry then went back to room one to check up spells that would incapacitate multiple targets. He found some ancient magic in this regard. Some of the magic made him sick, while others he made a mental note of. In no time at all, it was 7 o'clock.

"Good evening, Harry. Tell me, what have you learnt today and have you decided upon your spy?"

Harry told him about the letter to Remus and his dueling with the dummies.

"Very good, young man. They exploited a weakness and you spent time working on it. That is what makes a great wizard. Now, about your spy, I believe you have made a wise and foolhardy decision. Wise because if you had chosen one of your friends, they would be easy prey for Dumbledore. Foolhardy because he is a fucking WEREWOLF for God's sake. They are not to be trusted. Reconsider your spy. Why are you clenching your fists for, boy? Control your anger and convince me this werewolf is the right man."

"He-was-my-one-of-my-father's-best-friends," retorted Harry through gritted teeth.

"Wow," hissed Castus sarcastically, "What has he done for YOU that has convinced you? Wasn't that Pettigrew fellow one of your father's closest friends?"

(a/n: remember, Harry told him his life story.)

"He taught me how to do the patronus," said Harry, feeling slightly calmed.

"That Snape has taught you things, has he not. Do you trust him? Get to the point."

"Oh, I dunno, I just get the feeling when I'm near him that he has a good heart and would protect me with his heart," spat Harry.

"Excellent, that is what I was looking for. What I want you to learn is that you can often judge a person by the feeling you gain from them. Most wizards don't know this, but if you concentrate hard enough and wipe your own emotions blank, you will be able to judge a person by feeling what they're feeling: doubt, jealousy, fear, loyalty, betrayal etc. Use this well and try and find possible spies."

"Wow, thanks Castus."

"You insolent fool! Have I asked you a question? Have I permitted you to use my forename? Get out of my sight. Hopefully tomorrow, you will return with a better attitude. Goodnight."

Harry didn't need telling twice, he had a lot to think about. Finally, he felt a sudden rush of exhaustion and fell into an hour sleep.

"_You've failed me again, Severus. Lord Voldemort doesn't accept failures. Crucio."_

_For several minutes, Severus Snape felt pain beyond excruciating pain. Once the agony was over, he got up and was dismissed._

'_So Potter, you're back. You're back for more. You feel an attraction towards 'dark' magic. I had similar experiences in my youth. Join me, Harry. We, Half bloods, will take this world. We could do great things together. I feel you anger at that muggle loving fool Dumbledore, yes, he deceived you.'_

'_It's true,' said Harry, 'I'll join you if I don't have to bow down to you and all that shit. Get members of your inner circle to pick me up in two days; I know you don't trust me enough to come yourself.'_

_Harry then fed him false fantasies of wanting to kill Dumbledore and other Order members. He also added a false dream of two hooded figures side by side, one with blood red eyes and the other with a lightning bolt scar._

'_Ha! I knew it, Harry. The wizarding world has betrayed your trust too many times. I accept your terms. I'll send people to portkey you out at midday in Knockturn Alley outside Borgin and Borkes. You have chosen wisely.'_

Suddenly, Harry was pulled away from the vision, his hour was up. Harry couldn't stop a smile forming at his lips. He also couldn't wait to tell Castus his plan. He knew that after two days, he would have had two months of continuous training would make him more of a match for the Death Eaters. He would take the highest ranked one in for questioning under Veritaserum and stop Voldemort's plans.

Today, he wanted to do more dueling practice with some dark spells he had learnt. He also had a meeting, that is, if Remus decided to agree. Ironically, at that moment, Hedwig flew in.

_H.P,_

_I'll meet you at said time and place. No worries about confidentiality,_

_Moony_

Harry smiled. It was excellent in terms of privacy. It was almost 2 o'clock already and Harry needed to get everything ready.

Suddenly, someone appeared from underneath an invisibility cloak and Harry had his wand drawn at his neck and whispered: "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Remus Lupin. You invited me, unless you've forgotten."

"Why don't you prove it," hissed Harry menacingly. He seemed to be scaring Remus slightly.

"Well, you're stag patronus which I taught you in your third year reminded me of one of my best friends…"

The threatening exterior evaporated quickly and turned into an embrace. Harry, of course, knew Remus wasn't lying by reading his emotions.

"How have you been, Remus. Please let's move to a more comfortable location."

Harry strode into the living room where Mr. Dursley was reading the Sunday paper. Harry sat down on the armchair next to Mr. Dursley.

"Excuse me, Uncle Vernon, but my friend Remus Lupin and I wanted to conduct conversation in the living room. I apologise for any inconvenience but it is quite urgent," Harry said in a cold, calm voice with mock sincerity.

Neither Uncle Vernon nor Remus could believe their ears. Uncle Vernon was fuming and Remus didn't know whether to laugh or open his mouth in shock and the result was a mixture of the two.

"You can't do that, boy. You and your freaky friend can go to your room."

Harry sighed and levitated a flustered Vernon Dursley and deposited him in the kitchen. He could hear a screaming, booming voice in the kitchen. Knowing that they wouldn't get any peace, Harry strode into the kitchen and stunned his Uncle who was looking murderous.

Turning around, he was met by an equally stunned visage.

"What…how…why?" asked a flabbergasted Remus Lupin.

"I'll explain in the living room."

"Harry. You must reverse the stunner and don't give up your wand and I'll tell Dumbledore to stop the ministry."

Harry silently cast anti-apparition wards on the house. Remus Lupin had a shocked look on his face.

"The ministry owls won't come," Harry said softly, "we'll talk in the living room. Come on."

They walked into the rather large living room of Number 4 and Harry cast every detection, silencing and anti-transport charms he knew. He indicated for Remus to sit on the couch opposite him. The aforementioned werewolf was incapable of speech so Harry began his monologue.

"Now, you're probably wondering where I learnt those spells, how I can do magic in the first place, why I've called you here and why I behaved as I did at the Order amongst other things," Harry said. At Remus's nod, he continued, "the answer to all those questions is linked with this answer: I'm tired of it. Tired of being the one that has to be rescued, the little boy who has to walk blind into danger and above all the boy-who-lived. Everyone who thinks that can just fuck off to be perfectly honest." Remus gasped at the use of the negative expletive. "No offense, but I don't want to be my dad either. I know he was a great guy and everything but why can't people understand that we are two different people. But this is the thing, Remus; you're the only one I can trust for many different reasons."

Harry could see that Remus was trying to regain the calm demeanor that the former professor always seems to hold.

"Well Harry, I have to say that you have grown up. I can understand your reasoning but how did you do that kind of magic? And do you…well do want me to talk about…about Sirius. I thought you'd be distraught but here you are with hardly any emotion."

"I'll answer your second question if you will. I have been practicing occlumency hard and it really helps with it. Sometimes, my mental defenses falter and I feel agonising grief, but for my sanity, it is better this way. It is, incidentally, why Dumbledore always seems to be calm. As for your second question, I have been training very, very hard indeed. You'll be surprised. Now, S-Sirius died before telling me anything about my parents. The most I've found out about them is from Snape and his Pensieve. C-could you tell me about them?"

They spent the next few hours talking about the past with a mixture of tears and laughter. It made their bond closer, and Harry started opening up a little to Remus. It was as he was recalling his specific reasoning for his actions that he remembered the whole point of the discussion.

"Remus, I'll be honest to you, Dumbledore has manipulated me. There is something else that I must confide in you, something of great importance, and something that I am revealing to you because you have natural mind defenses. There is a prophecy between Lord Voldemort and me…"

Harry told Remus the whole prophecy.

"So you see, Dumbledore has been putting challenges in front of me to train me up. The Dursleys, a challenge, all my encounters with Voldemort, a challenge. I am his 'final weapon' that is under his thumb. Why'd you think he'd pay so much attention to one student? Now this must keep between us. No matter what level of occlumency you are, I can tell if you have told Dumbledore all this. Tell him that you have visited me and that you have become my confidant. In this way he will use you to spy on me, though I want you to do the opposite. Tell me what Voldemort is planning and who else Dumbledore is using to spy on me. Please. The light side needs me."

"I dunno, Harry. Don't you think Dumbledore has other ways of finding out? Reading my emotions, perhaps?"

"He will read betrayal but assume that is betrayal of my trust. If you won't do this for me, do it for the light side, for the marauders."

"Prove to me you can duel and I will do it. Otherwise, there is no need for you to have a spy. Duel me."

Harry smiled, now Remus was talking his language. Harry led Remus into his room, enervating his uncle on the way, and blindfolded him.

"Sorry Remus, but no-one may know my secrets."

He led him down to the dueling chamber once Harry got the all clear from Jewel.

Once they reached the chamber, Remus was re-given the gift of vision. Suddenly, Harry got the same fleeting feeling that he always got but this time, it was much bigger. The other Harry must have perfected a big ability. Harry soon found out what it was.

They bowed, backed away and drew. The rules were simple: disarm or incapacitate your opponent.

'Serpensortia.' Harry was taken aback. He hadn't said it out loud, he'd just thought it and gave a little more concentration than usual and the snake came out of his wand. Harry realized that Dumbledore and Voldemort were using the same technique back in the department of mysteries. This was his new ability.

Remus was very shocked as well. Harry summoned many more snakes and ordered them to scare, but not bite Remus. Harry could have won there and then, but this was his first chance of testing out his new ability.

Remus snapped out of his shock and banished away the snakes and sent a disarming spell at Harry. Harry smiled and just reflected it back at him with a simple protego. Harry erected the most complex shield he could which blocked all non-ancient 'light' spells and up to medium level 'dark' magic. Sufficient to say, Remus was on the receiving end of all his own spells.

Harry then started to surround Remus in an almost unbanishable dark cloud. He then erected 4 walls around Harry and Remus and a 'ceiling' above them. With a flick of his wand and a bit of concentration, Harry cast a ward which repelled the same amount of spells as his shield. He then mischievously drew up a chintz armchair and watched Remus's misfortune with a smile. Harry, though he didn't show it, was exhausted from maintaining to extremely powerful shields. Though it was amusing to watch Remus suffer, he wanted to end it.

Harry banished the dark cloud and could see Remus was not very happy at Harry relaxing in an armchair. Harry simply aimed a disarming hex at the wall at such an angle that the spell hit Remus from behind sending his wand soaring into Harry's hand. To add to Remus's confusion, Harry blinded him and transported them both, using Affectuseo (his emotion was glee), to Harry's room. Once able to see, Remus asked about Harry's excellent technique.

"So, you managed to get a difficult-to-break shield not only on you, but four walls that you just conjured. Not only that, but you were relaxing in an armchair no less. We really do need you. Ok, I'll be your spy but how will we communicate? Letters can be intercepted, you know."

"Remember Sirius's mirror? Every night at around 10 o'clock, lock your door and cast every protective charm you know. Use the mirror and I'll use my dad's. I think I'll have to repair it, though. Thank you for the company Remus. See you at 10 o'clock."

Harry lifted the wards and Remus disapparated.

For the rest of the day, Harry practiced powerful spells for multiple opponents and manipulating objects around him for dueling. He practiced for almost six hours straight and finished against ten auror level dummies. He used the most powerful destructive spells he knew and knocked nine of them out in one fell swoop. The tenth one, he just used the darkest spell he knew, he blasted its head off. They kept regenerating and finally, they blinded him and cast multiple bone breaking hexes at him. They had won. Luckily for Harry, his double had been researching medical spells in his free time and Harry quickly healed his wounds and fell into his one hour sleep.

The next day, Harry prepared himself for a fight. He wore his battle robes with the manticore hide protection. He then apparated right outside Borgin and Borkes and because of his shadowy hood, he blended in perfectly.

"So. Itty bitty baby Potter got mad at silly Dumbledore. Did he make you cry? Are you running to the dark lord for protection?"

It was Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry just smiled and blew her head off. She didn't see it coming, wasn't armed and didn't hear the silent incantation but Harry didn't care, she deserved it, revenge was sweet.

"It's a trap. Disarm him, stun him but don't kill him. With or without our young friend's consent, he will become our greatest weapon," shouted Lucius Malfoy.

Harry put up strong wards so that no-one from the general public could get through and he used the same technique as he did with Remus. He didn't want to kill them all at once. There may be order spies or those under the imperious curse and he needed Lucius Malfoy.

Within five minutes, the only Death Eaters standing were Dolohov, Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Avery and Nott. The rest were stunned or injured. Harry knew the last five were not going to be easy as they were part of the inner circle.

They each shot dark cloud and mist at him, trying to use his technique but Harry simply apparated behind them and cast a flurry of bone breaking hexes. He also summoned twelve gigantic boa constrictors and ordered them to bite all except Malfoy.

"Y-you know Parseltongue? I thought my son made this up Potter? It's actually true? Only the dark lord may speak to snakes," stuttered Malfoy. He straightened up and shot a cutting hex at a non-protected part of Harry's body.

Harry was at that point struggling. He was losing. He couldn't believe it. He was cut and bruised in several places. He had a plan, though. It was to eliminate the slightly weaker ones and leave Malfoy and Lestrange standing, he wanted to question Lestrange as well.

The only way he could eliminate the other three quickly was by killing them. He felt little remorse, though, as he knew these were the people that were really evil. Harry cleared his mind and introduced a new feeling that he would need a happiness to kill. With this thought and a green flash, Nott was dead. Harry lured Avery and Dolohov together by sending two consecutive spells either side of them causing them to jump near each other.

With a little concentration, Harry cast a powerful blasting hex at them, just as Malfoy ordered them to get away from each other. Because of the power of the spell, the ground split apart and Borgin and Borkes was no more.

Malfoy looked desperate and Lestrange looked like he was enjoying himself. Azkaban had definitely killed all his sense of humanity.

They dueled for another hour at least; both parties didn't want to kill the other. They both knew that capturing the other party would bring the highest rewards.

Harry could hardly stand. These death eaters were definitely better than any auror. He suddenly had a brilliant plan. He aimed his wand not at the Death Eaters but at the floor. This caused the two aforementioned Death Eaters to remain alone in an island of concrete. They couldn't move, but instead had to erect a shield not dissimilar to the one Harry used. This was as Harry had anticipated. Being a user of the shield gave him knowledge of the downsides. It was very draining to maintain.

The adolescent simply sent countless stunning spells at the shield and waited for some to get through due to exhaustion. In half an hour, a few stunners got through and Voldemort's best were rendered unconscious.

Suddenly, as he apparated to the fallen Death Eaters, he felt the ward around the general public disappear. Only one person could lift such a ward.

"Dumbledore," Harry hissed.

As he turned around, he saw a massive crowd of by-standers and Albus Dumbledore flanked by some of the Order following him and the almost the whole street badly damaged by stray curses. He knew he had to get away but he didn't have the strength to apparate.

Wishing until his heart bled that he was back at Privet Drive in his trunk, he and the two Death Eaters Affectuseod to Privet Drive, just before Dumbledore took off Harry's hood, where Harry completely collapsed into a very lengthy coma…

The more you review, the faster I update because it motivates me!

Oi you! Yeah you, the one that's about to click the x in the corner. You haven't reviewed yet. Move the mouse towards the review button and click go. CONSTUCTIVE criticism please. Not: THIS IS CRAP, or something along those lines.

**Read? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Lord Vitiris here. I'm not making money of this, this is Jk Rowlings character's not mine. But some names you wont know are ones I've made up. I hope you all have patience with me through this series of stories and chapter's. I hope you all give me the same patience as you gave master slytherin please. Hope to here from you all. I know this is a bit lame but bare with me please.

" " Normal Speech

' ' Thoughts

**P" "P Parseltongue.**

**The two in one chapter offer still stands my lucky customers.**

**Previously on Freelance Hero(FH):**

As he turned around, he saw a massive crowd of by-standers and Albus Dumbledore flanked by some of the Order following him and the almost the whole street badly damaged by stray curses. He knew he had to get away but he didn't have the strength to apparate.

Wishing until his heart bled that he was back at Privet Drive in his trunk, he and the two Death Eaters Affectuseod to Privet Drive, just before Dumbledore took off Harry's hood, where Harry completely collapsed into a very lengthy coma…

**Chapter 3: The Fall of the Pure and Gaining and Losing Alliances**

Three days later, Harry was beginning to regain consciousness. Expecting to feel sore, he only moved a bit, but there was hardly any pain. He heard someone running out of the room and realized he had healed himself, literally.

He felt quite dizzy, though, as he took his first steps in the smallest bedroom at Number 4. He felt famished and decided to have a large meal; he didn't care that it was supposed to be breakfast.

"Where have you been, boy? How can you not have eaten for 5 days? Don't you freaks eat?" asked his uncle maliciously.

Harry just ignored him. He couldn't be bothered to make idle conversations with people who had a joint IQ of 5. This infuriated Vernon Dursley.

"Why aren't you answering me? You think just because you can use the 'm' word that you rule us? Well, you're damn wrong. No meals for a week for you boy and you can tell your blasted murderous godfather that, too! I've had it with you!"

Mr. Dursley had touched a nerve there. He would have been blasted across the room if it weren't for occlumency. Harry just continued his food preparation as if no one had spoken to him.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?" screamed Uncle Vernon. The obese man had stood up as fast as his body could allow him and charged at Harry. Harry simple cast a banishing charm on him and he flew away as if he weighed nothing. Harry knew his uncle wasn't going to lie there all there.

'Stupefy,' thought Harry and the killer whale sized man froze. Harry continued to eat his food in peace until Aunt Petunia arrived.

"YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I'LL KILL YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT," she shrieked in hysteria.

"Calm down, Aunt Petunia. I only stunned him, he's not dead."

Harry knew she wouldn't believe him so he simply thought 'enervate' and cast a cheering charm on him.

"Oh, hello dear," said Uncle Vernon in a sing song voice, "How are you this beautiful morning? Hello, Harry. I hope you know we all love you here!"

Harry couldn't take it. He finished the final morsel on his plate and burst out laughing. He was about to wash his plate when:

"Don't worry about that, Harry. You're my favorite nephew. I'll wash that for you."

Aunt Petunia was looking as though Uncle Vernon was still stunned. She couldn't believe it. Harry just went up to his room.

**P"**What's up, Jewel?**"P**

**P"**The ceiling, Harry. Can't you see that? You humans are fools.**"P**

**P"**No, it's just a saying. It means 'how are you'. Oh, never mind. Could you go and check if my double's with Castus please. I wanted to talk to him; Castus, that is**"P**

**P"**I will check. In the meantime, you have mail.**"P**

Sure enough, there was a small stack of letters. One of them was black and Harry had a feeling he knew where it had come from.

_Potter,_

_What have you done with Rudolphus and Lucius? I will kill you myself if you don't tell me where they are. You have ten days._

_Voldemort_

It was written in blood and reminded Harry of his house guests.

Making a mental note of interrogating them, Harry proceeded to the next letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_What's up with you? I thought you wanted to be in the Order. You're right, though. All me and Hermione do is sit around and carry on cleaning. Hope you change your mind, though. Dumbledore's really worried about you. He seems to think it's his fault and none of the Order know why._

_Hope you come over soon._

_Ron_

_Dear Harry,_

_What were you thinking? How could you speak to the Order like that, including three Hogwarts professors (one of which being the Headmaster himself!). You've got to come to your senses Harry and realize that joining the Order is what you've always wanted. We get to learn a lot of things from the older members that would really benefit you._

_I know you're angry about Sirius, but you must respect the Headmaster's decision. I'm sure when you've calmed down, you'll come over. Everyone's worried about you._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Harry laughed at how typical both these letters were. He'd reply to them later.

_Dear Harry,_

_Where have you been the past five days? I've been checking the mirror all the time and you're not answering. Have you forgotten about our agreement? Or have you been stupid enough to hurt yourself by putting those dummy things on full blast._

_Go to the mirror ASAP or I'll have to drop a subtle hint to Dumbledore to check on you!_

_Yours worriedly,_

_Remus_

This was the final letter and it woke him up the most. How could he have forgotten the mirror? He put that high up on his ever-lengthening to-do list.

**P"**Castus is ready for you**"P** hissed his favourite snake.

Harry hurried off to room 10 to explain everything that had happened.

"Where were you for the past five days? I specifically asked you to visit me at 7 o'clock or did you forget. In my day…"

Harry cut the rant short and explained what had happened as quickly as possible.

"You stupid, idiotic, foolish boy! What would you have done had Dumbledore unmasked you? Huh, what then? He's probably worked out who was under that hood! He'll have seen the spells you were performing wordlessly and he would have the upper hand. A weapon, the most powerful weapon: Blackmail! We must do something to avoid suspicion, but what?"

"Umm.." stammered Harry. He hadn't thought about the implications of his actions.

"Silence! You have done enough! Yes. You'll have to go to this Grimmauld Place and act like you have no extra powers. In this way, the rest of the Order will feel that it is hard to believe that you have such power. And at night, while they sleep, you can ruin Voldemort's plans."

"No way, sir. I'm not going back there, never. It brings back too many memories. I can't act like the old me, as if nothing's different, I just can't."

"You will obey me! See this as a good strategy. You will be able to see first hand those who are loyal to you. Check out Ron and that mudblood. See into their minds. They'll never let you in the Order, but, by choosing such pathetic teenagers as Order members, they have given you a view into the Order. You will do this or pay the consequences. Remember who owns the trunk!"

Harry sighed. He couldn't ignore the sense in this. He would seem innocent and will have a view into the Order other than Remus.

"Blackmail, how very…Slytherin of you," commented Harry.

"That is my name. Learn these cunning techniques and you will go far."

"Will it be okay if I interrogate the hostages first? Write down my findings and then plan my time efficiently?" asked Harry.

"Yesss. But write in parseltongue, otherwise you'll be caught."

"What! I can't read or write in parseltongue!" Harry protested.

"Yes you can. Everything in this trunk is written in parseltongue fool! All you have to do is think of talking to snakes and you will be able to do it. Have Jewel in front of, it'll help your mind frame. Goodnight."

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to get anything else out of his mentor so he had his one hour sleep and proceeded into the spare room where the hostages were kept. With him came a bottle of Ancient Veritaserum, Jewel and writing equipment.

Harry conjured a chair and table for himself and two unbreakable binding chairs for his captives. He put his shadowy hood on so they wouldn't be able to see him.

He started with Lestrange as he wanted to save the best until last. He remembered Snape's words: _A few drops will suffice_, and the interrogation began.

"What is your name," asked Harry lazily to make sure it was working.

"Rudolphus Lestrange"

"Who is your master?"

"The Dark Lord."

"How much does your Master trust you?"

"Above all except Lucius Malfoy."

"What are his plans for tomorrow?"

"He was hoping to put Potter under intense training but now, he is probably looking for us. He will kill you ministry fools and will break us out." A manic gleam shone in Lestrange's eyes.

"Who is he going to attack next?"

"He doesn't tell anyone but Lucius until the last minute. He fears there are spies in our ranks."

"Are there spies in the Order of the Phoenix for him?"

"Yes."

"Who are they?"

"Severus Snape and Percy Weasley."

"Percy Weasley is not in the Order. How did he turn to the dark?"

"Young Percy was inducted as he 'apologized' a few days ago. Percy Weasley seeks power. He tried to find it in the ministry. He thought he had power but then Minister Fudge resigned and he was shifted to a clerk for a poorly respected department. He felt betrayed by his friends, families and colleagues. The Dark Lord took this chance and promised him power beyond his dreams. He also said that he would kill him if he said no. Poor Weasley had no other option. He was taught occlumency and became a spy."

Harry sighed. The second Gryffindor traitor in two decades.

"There is a new Minister of Magic? Who is it?"

"It is Nott, Diggory or Bones. So far, Nott is in poll position due to his high pureblood status and also due to number of people that my Master has under control. Nott will win."

Harry couldn't believe it. Voldemort would control the Ministry. This left the wizarding world be worse off. Destroyed by its own prejudice and corruption.

Harry had had enough of Lestrange. He would decide whether or not to kill him later on.

The next interrogation was Malfoy. The one he was sure would be the most rewarding.

"What is your name?" asked Harry, although he knew the potion worked.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Who is your master? The Dark Lord."

"Who is the next target for attack?"

"The Zabini's. They have refused to join our master. We know they haven't joined Dumbledore either. They are sitting out the war. Our Master made it clear that every pureblood family will be under his control. They will be killed at full moon."

Harry's mind was racing. Full moon was in the evening. He hardly recovered from his last bout and he had just over five hours to save the Zabinis. He had heard of the name Zabini before. Then it hit him. Slytherin. Girl. Quiet. Popular. Pureblood. Blaise.

"What about afterwards? Any other attacks?"

"Master only reveals his plans to me a week before he carries them out. He will stay low after the attack. It will be perfect. All the pureblood families will join him out of fear. The Zabinis are a line as long as any, yet they decided to take sides when the war was over. My master will gain the support of powerful pureblood families. It will be a massive blow for the side of the light."

Harry felt sick. Malfoy was right. He wasn't against muggleborns but without purebloods, the light would suffer.

Harry suddenly felt an extreme hatred towards Voldemort. It bubbled inside him. Occlumency couldn't stop it. In his anger, Harry screamed "Obliviate!" twice to vent his anger. Suddenly, as soon as it came, the anger stopped. He regained control.

He was faced with two confused middle aged men.

"Where am I?" asked Malfoy. For the first time, his voice wasn't icy.

"Who am I?" mused Lestrange.

Harry realized that in his fury, he had done something worse than killing them, he had wiped their memories. He was going to send Voldemort two servants which were worse than muggles.

"You see that black mark on your arm. Touch it," said Harry in a soothing and reassuring voice.

They both touched it and disappeared. A few minutes later, Harry felt a faint twinge in his scar. The fact that Harry could feel it meant that Voldemort was angrier than he'd been since Harry was a one year old.

After a quick lunch, Harry decided to reply to the letters instead of talk to Remus. It was more time efficient plus, he was probably getting ready for his transformation.

_Dear Hermione & Ron,_

_Yes, I'm fine. Sorry if you felt I was out of order. I will travel to Grimmauld Place tomorrow. You can tell that to Dumbledore. I won't need an advanced guard, I can do it myself._

_See you soon,_

_Harry _

He sent this off with Hedwig, who gave him an affectionate nip on the ear and he rushed to the training room and battled 12 Auror standard dummies. He felt the five day difference. He was using spells he hadn't even dreamt about. He had also managed how to do one parselmagic curse, disarming. These, he found out, were very draining but could only be blocked with parsel shields and couldn't be done wordlessly. It takes several years to become proficient at this obscure form of magic. In his curiosity, he had used the spell on one auror but was too magically drained to do anything else and quickly taken out of the duel. Next time he saw him, Harry was going to tell Castus to have his double practice this almost all the time.

Once he'd recovered, Harry looked at his watch. He was already late. The Zabinis could be in serious trouble. Harry almost apparated when he realized that he didn't know where the Zabinis lived.

Picturing Blaise Zabini in his mind, he tried to find directions using legilimency. Without the eye contact, he found it difficult. To add to his frustration, he found that Blaise had weak occlumency wards. With such a long distance, he couldn't break through.

Next, he tried Draco Malfoy. To his delight, Malfoy had been there one summer and his mind was very weak. He received a picture of a small mansion. This picture was all he needed. Concentrating as hard as he could, Harry had disapparated.

What he found was not good.

The whole house was almost destroyed, the vast, intricate gardens were ablaze. All that was left of Zabini manor was a kitchen. The remains of an excellent foundation could be seen. There were around five house elf bodies strewn on the floor. There were only five death eaters involved. Suddenly, there was a jet of green light and Harry sprung into action.

As he neared the kitchen, Harry saw a man lying spread-eagled on the floor with a resigned, lifeless look in his eye. He had brilliant blonde hair and had good looks similar to Lockhart, though his other features were completely different. It must have been Mr. Zabini. This brought back terrible memories of his parents and Cedric Diggory.

There was a beautiful, middle aged woman guarding someone who Harry assumed to be Blaise Zabini. Mrs. Zabini had a majestic, noble look about her, a look only achieved by a lifetime amongst purebloods. Her heavy lidded eyebrows reminded him of Bellatrix but she looked much more like Theodore Nott in Harry's year. She was using some powerful dark spells and between them, her and her husband had felled twelve Death Eaters.

Harry recognized the man directly in front of him. A man who had bald, graying hair and had gained a lot of weight in a small period of time. Wormtail. The man who had betrayed his parents and killed Cedric. Harry wanted to kill him.

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed Harry. He didn't care if it was illegal. This man deserved it.

At that precise moment, Wormtail had moved slightly to his left and Wormtail's accomplice was killed instead.

Harry knew he didn't have enough time to delay; he knew that four Avada Kedavras will be hurtling towards them once the shock had died away.

'Stupefy,' thought Harry and the man on the far left was stunned. This action was repeated and the man on the far right lost consciousness.

"H-harry. What are you doing here? L-leave or I will be forced to k-kill you!" stuttered Wormtail.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SPEAK TO ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY PARENTS?"

Wormtail summoned Mrs. Zabini who seemed to have been frozen into shock. Beyond her was a blonde haired sixteen year old, Blaise.

"You move, Harry, and I'll kill her. If you come quietly, then she'll go free."

"Don't fall for it, Potter, they'll just kill me. Take Blaise and go…" screamed Mrs. Zabini before she was silenced.

"So Harry, are you going to leave young Blaise orphaned? Or is she going to keep her mummy?" taunted Wormtail.

'Stupefy,' thought Harry and Wormtail, caught unawares, fell, stunned.

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed a voice.

"Shit!" screamed Harry. He forgot about the final Death Eater. The green light rushed towards Mrs. Zabini and, before Harry could stop it, it met its target. Mrs. Zabini was dead.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Blaise in hysteria. Hot tears were streaming down her smooth, usually unblemished visage.

"MOTHER NO. I'LL KILL YOU. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" she screamed and threw herself at the Death Eater, hitting him as hard as her little fists could manage.

Harry was silent. He had failed again, just because he was stupid to ask for directions. He had five hours to think about that but he didn't. Once again, his pure stupidity had led to death. Death followed him around everywhere like an annoying dog.

It was his entire fault. Poor Blaise had to find out first hand what it was like to be him just because he was too stupid. He looked on as Blaise was landing punch after adrenaline fuelled punch, her wand forgotten. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion. Punch. Punch. Punch. The Death Eater was already unconscious. Punch. Punch. Punch. Harry fazed out. Everything was a blur and a picture of Sirius popped into his head.

"You got my second cousin killed. You got me killed. You got Cedric killed. You got your parents killed. All you do is get people killed. That's all you do. You're worse than Voldemort…worse than Voldemort…worse than Voldemort."

The last phrase repeated itself. Harry couldn't take it. Sirius was right.

"No, I'm exactly like Voldemort!" whispered Harry. He could feel no emotion, was he really turning into an evil wizard?

"How can the good, great, golden Harry Potter be worse than me?" hissed a voice. The last voice Harry wanted to hear in his current situation.

Harry's occlumency kicked in and he controlled his raging thoughts. He wiped his mind blank and faced a furious Voldemort.

"What are you doing here, Tom?" asked Harry coldly.

"How dare you call me that? My name is Lord Voldemort. So, you think you're worse than me? Kill the girl then. You can't … but I can! Avada Kedavra!"

'Expello,' thought Harry and one of the Death Eaters flew up into the air and blocked the curse.

"What! Where are you Dumbledore? I know it was you. No-one else can. Avada Kedavra!" screamed Voldemort into a random corner of the room. The stove blew up and the room became shrouded in a thick black smoke.

Harry's only objective was to get him and Blaise out of there before Voldemort stops looking for Dumbledore.

"Are you too weak to show yourself? The leader of the light is afraid of the Dark Lord! Watch as I kill young Zabini. Avada Kedavra!"

A phoenix, Fawkes, appeared and swallowed the spell whole. Fawkes burst into flame. Suddenly, there were simultaneous 'pops' and the Order, led by Dumbledore appeared.

"You have been foolish again, Tom. You are outnumbered," sighed Dumbledore in a voice which made him sound his age.

"Curse you, Dumbledore! I will kill you soon, when your precious Order aren't here to attack me while I'm concentrating on you. Potter, I have spared you. Join me and we will do great things. Join me, or those around you will die," hissed Voldemort. With that parting shot, Voldemort disapparated, taking Wormtail with him.

"Harry, Miss. Zabini, take this portkey to Headquarters. I think we can save the questions for later," said Dumbledore softly.

Harry felt him lightly probing his mind, so he wiped his mind blank. He almost argued about the idea but remembered Castus's words.

Dumbledore was mildly shocked that Harry had developed in occlumency and that he didn't argue with the decision. Harry went over to Blaise, who seemed beyond tears, and took the portkey to headquarters.

Harry took Blaise up to Buckbeak's old room; it was a good place for mourning and melancholy. He found that the room had been cleared; there was nothing there.

'Sive Bed.' A comfortable, four poster bed, similar to the one in Gryffindor tower appeared.

'Sive armchair, Sive Table.' Both articles appeared, though they weren't as perfect as the bed; Harry was too magically drained. Conjuring was very difficult.

"You can stay here," whispered Harry.

Blaise half-nodded and went to the four poster bed. She got in and closed the curtains around her. Harry could hear her sobbing behind the curtains. Sighing, he left her in peace.

He needed to get his trunk, though, so he affectuseod to his room and collected it. He couldn't be bothered to tell his Aunt and Uncle about his departure. Jewel, though, was intrigued.

**P"**What are you doing, Harry?**"P**

**P"**I'm packing my stuff, Jewel. We are going to Grimmauld place. We probably won't be coming here ever again.**"P**

**P"**Why?**"P**

**P"**Don't worry, human stuff. Are you ready?**"P**

**P"**Of course. Let me rest on your shoulder. It is warm there.**"P**

Once everything was in order, Harry affectuseod to his old room which he shared with Ron. What he didn't know was that he had landed on Ron.

"What the hell?" Ron exclaimed indignantly. "Harry, why'd you…Harry! You're here! How are you mate?"

Ron pulled him into a gruff, masculine, one-armed hug. Hermione hugged him as well.

"Harry, how did you apparate here? Not only did you apparate underage but there are anti-apparition wards here so you can't possibly…"

Harry cut her off by greeting Ginny who had a look between shock at his arrival, and anger at the way he had almost forgotten her. Hermione looked scandalized and continued with her rant.

"…There are wards other than that which are hundreds of years old. You can't have done that? What happened to you? Why didn't you join the Order? Where did you just come from? The people on watch duty outside your house said you were missing. Is this true?"

"The wards have weaknesses, I did just do that, I didn't join because there was no point, I just came from Zabini Mansion and yes, I was 'missing'. Does that answer all of your questions? I'm fine, by the way, how are you all?" stated Harry calmly.

Ron was making an extremely good impression of a goldfish and Hermione, for once, couldn't manage to find the right words.

"We're all fine, Harry. What the hell were you doing at that-that-that _cow's_ house?" asked Ginny with a disgusted look on her face.

"Which cow? Oh Blaise Zabini, why is she a cow?" asked Harry. He then added sarcastically: "Is it because she is in Slytherin?"

"You don't understand, Harry. You haven't spoken to her. She is cold and rude to everyone outside of Slytherin. What are you doing hanging around with the likes of her?" Harry could sense a tinge of jealousy in Ginny's voice.

"You'll find out at the next Order meeting, I assume. I wonder if I'll be invited."

"I'm not in the Order, Harry, why don't you tell us?" pouted Ginny rather childishly.

Harry chose a new tactic and changed the subject.

"How are the Cannons doing, Ron? Are they still losing?" Harry said slyly.

Ron was about to reply when Hermione spoke up. "Harry, you can't change the subject. What were you doing at Zabini Mansion? As Order members, we have a right to know."

Harry couldn't believe that she would use that card. He felt a bit angry and knew that the old Harry would be having a rage at her.

"As Order members, what can you do about it? As Order members, why weren't you there? As Order members, why don't you know? You see why I didn't join, Hermione. You're no better than Ginny in terms of being informed. So, as Order members, you can go find out your bloody self."

Harry walked out and slammed the door behind him. He knew Hermione was going to be a problem for him this year; she was too clever for her own good. If it weren't for her, he could have been having a pleasant conversation with Ron about quidditch.

He didn't know what to do at that point. His trunk was back in the room.

**P"**What is bothering you, Harry? You seem rather put out.**"P**

**P"**Oh, it's just I have nothing to do. Do you want to have a conversation with a lunatic teenager?**"P**

**P"**Who? There is another snake speaker?**"P **asked Jewel, who finally showed signs of interest.

Harry laughed. His snake's clueless spells always amused him.

**P"**I am talking about myself. Have you had any other owners? Before me, of course?**"P** asked Harry curiously.

**P"**No, but I have seen many people in the shop. None of them were, as you would call them, 'light' wizards. I have heard many things in my time. When I was five years, there were many shady characters in the shop. Then, suddenly, there were none. This intrigues me to this day. Then, last year, there was an increase in customers. I have always wondered why…**"P**

**P"**It is because of me, Jewel, you see…**"P**

Harry explained his story to his slithery companion. From when he was one all the way to present day. He had almost started on the dreams about Voldemort in the summer when someone cleared his voice.

Harry realized that during his monologue, his had fazed out of the world around him and suddenly had Dumbledore at his feet.

"I'm sorry to disturb your conversation with your…friend…but the whole Order is waiting in the kitchen to hear your version of events." Dumbledore looked very serious but there was a hint of a twinkle in his eyes. There always was.

Harry placed his accomplice on his now vacated bed and proceeded to the kitchen. Every single seat was filled by an Order member. Harry could see Mundungus, Hermione, Ron, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and Snape amongst others. At the far end, to Harry's disgust, sat Percy, looking as smug as ever.

"Harry, I'd like you to explain to us why you were in Zabini Mansion," said Dumbledore in a clear, commanding voice.

"I got another vision from Voldemort," Harry lied, "He was unaware of my presence. I saw him commanding Wormtail and others to attack Zabini Mansion. His goal was to get every pureblood family to join his cause out of fear. Wormtail disapparated and he then realized I was there. He tried to call back Wormtail, but couldn't. He assumed that there was no way this information would be useful soon enough. By the time I told Dumbledore, he told me, it would be too late."

"Why did you not tell me, Harry?" asked Dumbledore wearily, his blue eyes showing disappointment.

"There was no time, I had to save them. All I knew about the Zabinis was that their daughter was in our year. I'd never spoken to her before and hardly knew what she looked like. I wanted so badly to get to Zabini mansion that suddenly, I found I was there. It was the same accidental magic as I had used when I was young. I saw that the whole house was destroyed except for the kitchen. I didn't care about the under aged magic laws, I stunned as many Death Eaters as I could before they found out it was me. Mr. Zabini was already dead at that point.

"Wormtail summoned Mrs. Zabini to him and used her as a hostage. I stunned Wormtail, quickly, though. I had forgotten about the final Death Eater and this cost Mrs. Zabini her life." Harry lowered his head and felt a pang of guilt, then moved on.

"At that point, Blaise Zabini was feeling very emotional. She had pounced on the final Death Eater and physically battered him to unconsciousness. Then, Voldemort arrived. He was almost killed Blaise Zabini and I had to put a Death Eater in the way to take the spell instead. Then, the Order arrived and I took the portkey here with Zabini."

Throughout his speech, Harry placed images which corresponded with his story in his mind. He felt Dumbledore probing and Harry saw that Dumbledore believed him.

"Harry, you should not have felt it was necessary to go to the aid of the Zabinis. You could have been killed. In fact, if we had not arrived, you _would_ have been killed. You and Miss. Zabini were lucky. Where is she?"

"In Buckbeak's old room. She is mourning. I don't think you should disturb her, she is feeling very emotional," Harry said with a sigh.

"I'll talk to her personally later. Meanwhile, Harry, I'd like to give you one last chance to join the Order."

"I'd like to pass again, Headmaster," replied Harry, his voice dripping with false reverence and sarcasm.

"Harry, dear. This is an excellent opportunity for you to show your worth. It is what Sirius would have wanted," said Molly Weasley softly.

"I don't know if he wanted it," whispered Harry, "Because he is dead. I'll tell you why I won't join the Order by giving you an example. Today, I went into a room which Ron, Hermione and Ginny were occupying. They had no idea that the Order went on a rescue mission. They were as clueless as the non-Order member, Ginny. This is the same treatment that I will receive so I will ask you again, why should I join?"

"Wotcher, Harry. You've got a great argument there, but I still think you should join," said Tonks who was looking both surprised and in awe of Harry. She probably hadn't seen anyone stand up to Dumbledore before.

"How do we know you're the real Potter and not just an imposter? If you are an imposter, you're not doing a good job," hissed Moody in a gruff voice.

Harry smiled. 'Same old Moody,' he thought.

"I pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat; how do I know you're the real Moody?" retorted Harry.

Moody let loose a raspy laugh.

"Good work. You may be as good as Mad Eye one day, Potter. But until then, I ask the questions."

Harry decided to make the situation even more tense and difficult for Dumbledore.

"If I will be 'informed,' does this mean that you will be giving me a more 'important' role than Ron and Hermione? If so, the why? What have I done which merits such status?"

"I think, Harry, that we need to talk in private and resolve some issues," said Dumbledore slowly, as if weighing up every word. Harry didn't fail to notice that he hadn't answered the question.

"Ok. It was great seeing _most_ of you again." Harry stared pointedly at Snape.

"I think we should go to Zabini's room, headmaster," suggested Harry.

The Order looked like they wanted to see more but the Headmaster nodded and Harry led him to the top floor.

"I must warn you, she's not in a good condition so no manipulation," said Harry flatly, no subtlety present. The Headmaster was taken aback.

"Harry, I do not manipulate as you so kindly put it. Being here for over a century, I have known more loss than you can ever imagine. I know how to deal with these situations. You have been very rude this summer; please can you behave civilly towards me and others." Dumbledore had finally shown cracks in his cool exterior and Harry knew he shouldn't push it.

Dumbledore waved his wand at his robes and they changed from baby blue to black. Harry had to admit that Dumbledore did know all the tricks in the book. They found that Blaise was still crying in her four poster bed.

"Where did this extraordinary bed come from?" mused Dumbledore, a knowing glint in his eye.

"Let's see how she is," muttered Harry, a small blush signaling his feelings.

As Harry felt the soft, black, cotton curtains, he grudgingly admitted that he had done a good job on them.

They found said adolescent curled into a ball, sobbing into her luxurious pillow. She was shaking from head to toe. Harry realized that in a way, he was lucky. His parents were killed when he was one; he hardly knew them but for Blaise, it was much worse. Harry had a strange feeling that he was responsible for her. He tried to brush it away but it only decreased slightly.

"How are you Miss. Zabini?" asked Dumbledore in a soft, reassuring, grandfatherly way, "Do you need anything, food, drink, company?"

She looked up at the two of them and she only seemed slightly surprised; after grief, there was not much room for other emotions.

"N-no," she said in a cracked voice.

"Perhaps sitting in a comfortable armchair next to a fire may help. I find this helps when one is feeling aggrieved and alone."

Dumbledore drew up two more chairs; they were much more comfortable and welcoming than Harry's. Because it was his poor creation, Harry felt obliged to sit on his inferior chair. Not wanting to feel like he was a weak child, Harry lit a fire in the fire place but said the incantation so Dumbledore wouldn't get suspicious.

"Incendio."

"How you can perform magic will be discussed later on, Harry," started Dumbledore reproachfully. "But, at the moment, we will be asking Blaise some questions."

"W-why is P-Potter here?" choked out Blaise.

"I think," said Dumbledore softly, "That after saving you life, he has earned it but, if you wish, he will leave."

"N-no, that w-won't be n-necessary. H-he can s-stay, I was j-just curious." Harry found that Blaise had a soft, but very posh and aristocratic, voice. After experience with Ron, she sounded very weird to Harry.

"The only thing we want you to tell us is what happened before Harry arrived."

"F-father had just come home from t-the ministry. He was in the wizengamot, you know," she started; a touch of pride at her father's job could be heard.

"As head of the wizengamot, I am aware of this. Please continue," stated Dumbledore reassuringly.

"He had just greeted m-mother and I when we heard p-people apparating in. He shouted at us to get out of the house so we m-made for the back d-door via the k-kitchen. They k-killed father and blew up most of the manor. Then they came for us. T-they were reduced in numbers because f-father had killed some of them and m-mother was dueling furiously with them. Then, out of nowhere, Potter arrived…" Silent tears had started to pour down her rather pretty face.

"I know the rest, thank you, Blaise. You have shown a great amount of courage, Blaise. You should be handed over to the Notts legally but, for your own safety, you will remain here for the summer. Go and get some rest, child. You must be strong and brave. Move forward and let this make you stronger as a person."

Blaise nodded and went to the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

"Harry, how are you able to perform this magic? Why aren't there ministry owls flooding in?" asked Dumbledore cautiously. Once again, Harry felt probing in his mind.

"Headmaster, could you please concentrate on what is coming out of my mouth and not my mind?" Dumbledore had the grace to look ashamed.

"I'll be honest with you professor, I've had enough. Enough of being rescued. Enough of being defensive. Enough of putting lives at risk due to my stupidity. I'll tell you some more truths, I have been practicing magic. The Ministry is too stupid to realize this. Is it true that Nott is going to become Minister?" Harry tried to change the subject before Dumbledore asked for details and, too late, realized his mistake. He wasn't supposed to know this.

"Who told you," asked Dumbledore sharply.

"Ron," said Harry quickly, hoping that Ron knew about the situation.

"Yes. Ronald would never keep anything away from you. Reminds me of Sirius and James…Back to business. Where did you learn from?"

"My books," said Harry shortly. Dumbledore knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of him so he asked something else.

"Harry, what were you doing at Knockturn Alley? Yes, I have assumed it was you. Where did you learn that sort of powerful magic and where did you put Lucius Malfoy and Rudolphus Lestrange? They are Voldemort's top men and shouldn't be trifled with." Dumbledore was deadly serious.

"There is something I haven't told you. Remember Voldemort's parting shot, that he will recruit me, he knows the prophecy." Dumbledore had a mix between disappointment and confusion.

"Then why…"

"I have managed to use the link against him. You could call it payback. I told him the wrong prophecy: '_…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either life is in the hands of the other for neither can live if the other dies...'_ He is now obsessed with getting me to join the dark."

"H-Harry, Do you realize what you have done? You have dealt a massive blow to Voldemort. You have also managed to, as usual, put yourself in grave danger. Instead of killing you, he will try to capture you. You must get extra protection…"

"Don't you understand, Dumbledore? I don't need protection. I'm stronger than most of the Order, I don't need you or your manipulation. I hope you don't get my friends to spy on me. Before you ask 'Where did things go wrong between us?', I'll prematurely answer. You should have told me the prophecy when I first walked through those gates. I should have prepared for Voldemort's encounters from an early age, got extra tutoring instead. You made a gigantic error and it may cost people's lives. Think about that for a while, okay. Goodnight."

Dumbledore sighed. He seemed to know that something like this was going to happen. He looked older than Harry had ever seen him. Part of Harry was disappointed that Dumbledore had not stood up for himself in any way. He wanted Dumbledore to stand strong, not show weakness.

"Goodnight, Harry. Perhaps we shall speak again when you've calmed down."

Harry strode out of the door and went to his room. He found Ron, Hermione and Ginny there again. Harry just ignored them and got his Firebolt out of one of his compartments. He then went into the room with open air, making sure he closed the trunk behind him.

The air smelt fresh and clean, there was a beautiful river in which Harry could swim in and there was cool, refreshing grass and a clear, cloudless sky. Harry mounted his Firebolt and left his worries behind him as he performed every trick he knew. It was refreshing. He felt so carefree, he lived he could live in this room.

Suddenly, as Harry reached even higher levels, he had a short vision. It was quite blurry, but he could make out a large, magnificent, dark coloured bird. It was flying in similar conditions to himself. He felt a connection with it, but he couldn't place it; it was like a long lost brother or something.

"How can I be related to a bird?" mused Harry aloud. He decided to ask Castus what it was later that evening.

When Harry touched back down to Earth, he felt much better. Before facing the outside world, he decided to take a splash in the River. It was cool, yet not cold. It was perfect. Harry could have paddled there all day long. He decided that once a week, he would loosen up here, otherwise, he'd go crazy.

After drying himself using a conjured towel, Harry bade a sad farewell to his safe haven and had his regular meeting with Castus.

After relating his tale to him, Castus couldn't help but be surprised.

"You have done well, Harry. You were too emotional in battle and need to practice Advance Occlumency but, in the aftermath, you handled yourself very well. This old auror person which you impressed, he may become a powerful ally for you; keep on his good side. I especially loved the half-truths mixed in with the lies which you told. Very well done! You were also right to tell Dumbledore about the prophecy, otherwise your plan may have backfired. Voldemort may have found out you were lying. The only bad thing was the way you have treated your friends. I know the mudblood may be annoying, but you know what their kind are like…"

"Sir, I have to disagree with you. In this day and age _muggleborns_ are accepted and valuable members of the wizarding community. Could you _please_ stop calling Hermione a mudblood? It's a disgusting term," Harry ventured. He knew he may be chastised for saying this, but it was worth it.

"Hmm. Because you conducted yourself so well, I will call her a muggleborn. I can't believe us purebloods have accepted _them_ into our community. But they're inferior! Anyway, you must treat them well; they will prove to be your greatest allies. Also, what about the werewolf, have you spoken to him? I didn't think so. Keep him on your side. They won't tell _kids_ the important plans, as was shown today. You need the werewolf!"

"Castus, may I ask something?" At a nod, Harry told him about the blurry vision of the bird. For some reason, this caused Castus to grin like a Cheshire Cat.

"It is, I believe, a vision of your future animagus form. When one is feeling completely carefree, in an environment in which they are very comfortable and one which fits in with their animagus form, then they may get a vision of their animagus form _if they have one_. It seems that you do. It may be genetic, I'm not sure. I think it's safe to say it will be a magnificent bird."

"Can you teach…" Harry started.

"No, I'm afraid. Not only did I not possess this gift, but you need an instructor to guide you through the course. It will take a long time, around a year I believe, but it will definitely be worth it. It would give you an edge in battle! Our time is almost up. You have gained some respect from my part, Harry Potter, which isn't easy. I believe I will make a grand wizard out of you yet!"

Harry left the room swelling with pride. It was the first time that Castus had been proud of him and, after the revelation that in a year he could fly without a broom; his spirits rose even higher.

Back in the 'real' world (out of the trunk), Harry found Ron, Hermione and Ginny trying to open the trunk frantically with Remus, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley helping them.

"Harry dear, where have you been, we have been trying to open this trunk as it 'sucked you in' as Ron put it. Thank goodness you're alright. How have you been," cried Mrs. Weasley. She enveloped him in a large, motherly hug which he returned.

Remus smiled knowingly at him.

"Wotcher, Harry. Where were you? What happened?" asked Tonks. She seemed to be more curios than worried.

"Oh, it's my trunk. It's special. It allows you to go inside it. I was just cooling off," stated Harry hastily.

"Cool, can we go in?" asked Ron.

"So what happened when Dumbledore and I left?" asked Harry innocently. Not only could they technically not go in the trunk, but Harry felt reluctant to share it. Something must have happened because Ron forgot all about the trunk.

"Snape was mouthing you off really bad. Saying how you were a spoiled brat who thought that everyone, including the Order and You-Know-Who are thinking only of you. I didn't get that, though, why would You-Know-Who linger on you when he's got the whole country to kill? Guess who came to your defense though, Moody. He never sticks up for people; he must have liked your attitude. He threatened to curse Snape into oblivion. Hermione thinks it was wrong, obviously and that Moody has been looking for an excuse to curse Snape. So what did you and Dumbledore talk about?" Ron said this all in one breath, he was talking almost as fast as he was thinking.

"Dumbledore just asked Blaise Zabini some questions and then asked me some stuff. It was very confidential so I can't tell you, I'm sorry. Remember last year with the interception, it's worse than that. Don't give me that look, Hermione. I am not exaggerating here; if I told you, Voldemort would hunt you down and torture the information out of you so fast, you wouldn't have time to write a will. No, I can't tell any of you." Harry gave pointed looks towards Tonks, Mrs. Weasley and Remus.

"And nor can Dumbledore. I'm very tired and need to get some sleep." Harry felt the hands of sleep grab hold of him and drag him into unconsciousness.

Harry heard voices from somewhere. It was coming from the other side of the room. Without his glasses, his vision was blurry but he could make out red hair. Not wanting to seem like an eavesdropper, he pretended to be asleep.

"…What did he mean torture information out of us? Does he think that he knows more about You-Know-Who than us? Come on Remus, he's just a child!"

Harry didn't even need to look at the flaming red hair to know that it was Mrs. Weasley. He felt annoyed that she treated him like a child.

"He's faced You-Know-Who four times, mum! Of course he does. It's not just a scary name to him. It's a person that he has met loads of times. If you ask me, he knows more about him than everyone in the Order except for Snape, Dumbledore and maybe Moody. Harry's been able to say his name since his first year yet almost all of us can't!"

Harry was delighted with Ron's attitude. It seemed like his best friend was going to stick by him.

"I have to agree with Ron here, Molly. He has done things that none of us can imagine since he was eleven. He practically knows _Voldemort's_ mind."

Harry expected this. Of course Remus would stick up for him.

"B-But Professor Lupin, he may have done those things, but it wasn't through power, it was almost always luck. Ron you were there most of the time, you should know. He's not above the order and he had no right to speak to Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the Order like that!"

'Typical, rule loving, teacher's pet Hermione,' thought Harry. He was angry that Hermione hadn't stuck up for him after all those years. He knew what she said about luck was true, but it hurt to hear it out of her mouth. She hardly knows Dumbledore but she would trust Dumbledore over him, Harry.

"Isn't he top of the year by far in DADA? Didn't he save the school, Ginny, us, Sirius, delayed You-Know-Who from coming back? I admit he was a bit out of hand to the Order, but he's Harry, Hermione. Something must have provoked him to act like that. I reckon it's something Dumbledore said to him last year. He needs us, Hermione. He needs us to be his friend. It's funny, he told me you…"

Harry held his breath. There was an awkward silence as Ron realized he had said too much. Mrs. Weasley already knew which added to the tension.

"Told you what?" asked Hermione slowly.

"Nothing," said Ron quickly. Too quickly.

"What did he say about me?" Hermione was getting angry and Harry knew this. To stop Ron from getting in trouble, Harry intervened.

"I said you would side with the rules, with authority, with Dumbledore," said Harry quietly and everyone jumped. Ron let out a sigh with relief.

"You didn't mean that, Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I heard every word of this conversation, Mrs. Weasley and it has only confirmed my suspicions. She has prefers a man who knows her as Miss. Granger, someone who only knows her as that girl who keeps Harry in line over me. I've been her good friend for five years and she doesn't have faith in me. Why, Hermione? I can't pretend I'm not hurt?"

"Oh, Harry it's not like that. Dumbledore is an accomplished wizard, Headmaster of the school and defeater of Grindlewald. Last year you showed that you don't think straight under pressure. Of course I'm still your friend but in this war, Professor Dumbledore is the one to lead us and you must treat him with respect. If you had listened to reason last year, then Sirius…"

Harry didn't like the direction that this was going in. He could feel a boiling rage threatening to surface. It took a lot of energy to keep it down. How dare she talk about Sirius so close to his death?

"So I just go around getting people killed do I? Need Dumbledore to keep me on a leash to stop me from killing people do I? Need you and the rest of the motherfucking Order do I?" Harry's voice was getting colder as his anger grew.

"You make me sick, Hermione. How dare you even mention Sirius? What do you think was running through my head? What I've learnt in books or that Voldemort was about to kill the man who was like a father to me? If Dumbledore had taught me Occlumency, it would have been different. It was Dumbledore's fault he died. He even admitted it in his office last year! Why don't you ask him or are you afraid he won't know who you are?"

Harry's rage wasn't being vented out as much as it wanted to. Then, something which hadn't happened since he got into Hogwarts happened; accidental magic. The windows smashed and as Harry stormed out of the door, it blew up and splinters scattered everywhere.

Behind him, Harry could hear Hermione feebly trying to call him back and explain herself, but Harry didn't want to hear it.

He wasn't really watching where he was going. His anger had subsided but he still felt betrayed by Hermione. He decided that he would listen to her explanation once he'd fully calmed down. Harry opened the final door, not really knowing where he was.

Harry looked around the room and saw a four poster bed, a table and three armchairs, two comfortable ones and one which seemed off. One of them was occupied, though. It was then that he realized where he was. Blaise's room…

The more you review, the faster I update because it motivates me!

Oi you! Yeah you, the one that's about to click the x in the corner. You haven't reviewed yet. Move the mouse towards the review button and click go. CONSTUCTIVE criticism please. Not: THIS IS CRAP, or something along those lines.

**Read? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Master Slytherin admits that J.K. Rowling (a pure-blooded Slytherin, may I add) owns everything that you recognise. Everything that is not recognisable is owned by Master Slytherin. No money is being made because the line of Slytherin needs not these petty coins, for we have supreme power. Now bow!

" " Normal Speech

' ' Thoughts

**P" "P Parseltongue.**

**Two for one everyone, two for one!**

**Previously on Freelance Hero(FH):**

Harry looked around the room and saw a four poster bed, a table and three armchairs, two comfortable ones and one which seemed off. One of them was occupied, though. It was then that he realized where he was. Blaise's room…

**Chapter 4: The Destruction of Diagon Alley and a Nott in time saves nine**

"Um…I'm sorry. I'm sure you want to be alone. I'll just go," said Harry quickly.

He walked quickly towards the door and was about to open it when Blaise spoke.

"If you want to stay here, you can Potter. Just-just don't get in my way." She was desperately trying to inject some of the Slytherin coldness she had in abundance. For some reason, it wasn't very effective.

"Don't worry, I'll just go," said Harry, not wanting to seem insensitive.

"I've got something to say to you, Potter. I-thank you for saving me the other day. And thank you for almost saving my mother it meant a lot."

Harry felt very awkward and, for some reason, he was blushing.

"D-don't worry. It was no problem," he stuttered, not really knowing anything better to say.

"I have something I want to ask. Why did you save me? I've never spoken to you in my life, you probably didn't even know who I was, why did you do it?" Blaise sounded both confused and very curious, as if saving someone for no reason was the strangest thing in the world.

Inside, Harry wanted to say it was because he was in Gryffindor but he knew that this wasn't true. None of his friends would come to the aid of a 'slimy' Slytherin. Then he remembered Hermione's words last year, about how he had a saving people thing.

"I dunno. I didn't know you but that doesn't mean I want you dead, it just seemed natural, I suppose…" Harry couldn't think of anything else and fell silent. The awkwardness in the room was high. Blaise mumbled something which Harry didn't catch.

"What was that?" he asked curiously.

"I said…Oh don't worry, it's nothing," she said as though embarrassed by what she had mumbled.

"No, what did you say?" pressured Harry. He knew that sometimes getting things out in the open helped.

"Well, how do you cope with it?" asked Blaise. Harry wore a confused expression upon his visage so she continued. "How do you deal with not having parents around? A week ago, I took it for granted, but you seem fine whereas I am a wreck."

"Well, I suppose it's because I didn't really know them. Sometimes, especially when I was young, I wished they were alive, but now I feel I do have family. The Weasleys have become a family to me and there are others who are as well." Harry stopped himself there. He didn't know why he was opening up so much to a relative stranger and decided to shut up.

Blaise had tears in her eyes again and Harry decided to leave. He got up, hesitated, and walked out.

'She probably wants to be left alone,' he mused.

He didn't know where to go at that point and, not caring whether Hermione was there or not, he went to his and Ron's room.

To his immense relief, the occupants of the room didn't have brown, bushy hair. Ginny and Ron were having a chess match and Remus was watching, occasionally giving Ginny hints. Unfortunately, this usually led to disaster. Whether Remus was bad or Ron was exceptionally good, Harry didn't know.

"Hey guys," said Harry, feigning cheerfulness; after his bout with Hermione, his previous high spirits had worn off.

"Oh, hello Harry, cooling off well?" Remus stated subtly. Ron and Ginny were too engrossed in their match to properly greet him. Ron grunted and Ginny nodded.

"You really upset Hermione, Harry," started Remus, "She's in her room right now, crying. I think that you should perhaps go and comfort her."

Harry snorted; no way was he going to comfort her as if he had done something wrong, she would have to apologise first.

"Until she gets her head out of books and realizes that there is more to life than believing in what you read, then I'm saying nothing. She should apologize to me. She should be a true friend like Ron."

"What?" asked Ron as if Harry had called him. He still hadn't looked away from the board. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. It felt good to laugh; he hadn't done it in so long.

"I said you're doing well Ron," he laughed. He turned to Remus again, a very serious look replacing the one of mirth.

"Remus, will there be any need for action soon? Has anyone been marked? Anything I can help with?" Harry tried to be as discreet as possible. He didn't need to be though; the other occupants were too pre-occupied to listen to his small talk.

"You read my mind," said Remus with a small smile. Remus was much better than him at the riddles.

Harry looked into his eyes and said, 'Legilimency.' He found there were no natural walls up whatsoever. Harry saw Dumbledore speaking to his Order. The memory was as if he was in a pensieve.

"I've called this emergency meeting without the younger ones to tell you something of great importance. Lord Voldemort will attack tomorrow. He is seeking revenge for the loss of some of his inner circle and his failure to kill Miss. Zabini. To prevent our spy being found out, we will arrive ten minutes late. The attack is on Diagon Alley at around midday, Voldemort is hoping that there will be a lot of shoppers. Fred, George, you will evacuate people using the portkey technique I taught you as quickly as possible. Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur and Alastor, I want you to blend in with the crowd and make sure no-one gets hurt before the rest of us arrive. Please don't tell Ronald or Miss. Granger, they are most certainly not powerful enough to fight and the ministry will cause problems…"

Harry pulled out at that point with a grim expression.

"It is just as I thought. Wait a minute! Midday is in ten minutes! I've got to go!" said Harry quickly after a quick glance at his watch.

"Yes! Come on! Who's the master!" celebrated Ron. "Did you see how I beat her Harry? I could have done it earlier on, but I wanted it to be a massacre. I got every single piece!"

"Yeah, but I got quite a few of yours? What kind of master does that?" moped Ginny.

"That was part of the plan. You've got to sacrifice in war…"

Harry drowned out the siblings' bickering. They didn't even notice that he had gone into his trunk to get his manticore hide battle robes. He had to find a way of distracting the feuding teenagers for an hour or so.

"Why don't you have a rematch to decide the 'master'," Harry almost yelled.

"Yeah, alright, unless you're scared I'll beat you again Ginny!"

"What? You're on!"

Harry walked out of the room; the door hadn't been replaced yet, and looked around for anyone who may see him. When the coast was clear, he affectuseod to Diagon Alley.

As Dumbledore and Voldemort had predicted, the street was brimming with witches and wizards, all wanting to get their shopping over with early. There was a big crowd around a bright orange shop with a flashing sign which read: 'Weasley's Wizards Wheezes.' Fred and George seemed to be doing well out of the shop. Harry recognized many individuals from Hogwarts. He was receiving many frightened looks. He realized that an individual with a shadowy face would be very intimidating; especially at times like these.

He couldn't remove his hood though. The consequences of this action would be far worse.

'I hate being famous,' thought Harry with anger.

Suddenly behind him, there were a myriad of pops. Green lights were already appearing and people were screaming. Harry could see the twins had already evacuated many people. It was obvious that they had planned it. Most of the people in the shop were already gone; the products they were carrying were portkeys.

Harry snapped into action, stunning three Death Eaters. He put up a large barrier protecting the public, similar to what he had done before. He felt relieved that Death Eaters attacked in packs. It made the barrier so much more effective. It couldn't withstand unforgivables though, so he was banking on the Death Eaters concentrating on him. His gamble paid off in that respect.

Three Avada Kedavras flew directly at him and he had to dodge out of the way. Many more were inaccurate and brought down the barrier. Harry brought the barrier back up and added a steel wall to protect it.

'Stupefy,' thought Harry and he stunned the nearest Death Eater. There were too many for simple stunners, so Harry had to dip into the Dark Arts and perform a spell incapacitating a group on contact. It was quite draining and, at close range, deadly, but at the time, innocent lives meant more to him than Death Eaters'.

'You have chosen your path,' thought Harry fiercely, 'Vulnero!'

A jet of bright purple light jetted from Harry's wand and hit the batch of Death Eaters. It instantly killed the first five, their limbs splattered all over the battle field. Fifteen were injured very badly and couldn't possibly continue with the duel. He only had five left.

"Incidere," yelled a cold voice on the far right. This took Harry completely by surprise and the blood red flash of light hit his knee which gashed open. Screwing his face in extreme pain, he quickly stopped the bleeding and cast a pain killing charm on it. It would wear off in around an hour, but that was enough.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled another Death Eater, stimulated by his companion's success.

"Sive Mirror," yelled Harry and a thick, grand mirror appeared and the spell was reflected right back at the caster who couldn't block it.

One of the hoods of the other four Death Eaters slipped and Harry found himself faced with Wormtail again. The person who had killed his parents. The person who had robbed him of a childhood. Blood was pounding in his ears and he turned his wand to Wormtail and uttered a very Dark curse he had learnt recently. It couldn't be thought, it had to be screamed with extreme emotion, or otherwise the caster would feel the pain himself. Harry was confident, though. No-one hated anyone like he hated Wormtail.

"Cruor Clausus," screamed Harry and a jet black light rushed at Wormtail and hit him right above his heart. At first, nothing happened, then Wormtail fell on all fours.

Harry stunned the other Death Eaters while they were staring at Wormtail. They were obviously new recruits; otherwise Harry would have been dead by now.

Wormtail was now regurgitating blood. The spell blocked the Pulmonary Vein (one of the most important blood vessels in the whole body), and redirected the blood to the mouth. It would take Wormtail around two days to die; it was the worst possible death. Harry, of course, didn't know the gory details. His double had learnt the spell directly from Castus who only said it caused a lot of pain. Harry felt sick as he watched Wormtail. He vowed never to use that curse again.

Suddenly, the barriers came down and Harry couldn't be bothered to fight against Dumbledore (verbally) in the middle of Diagon Alley. Instead of a long, sweeping beard and baby blue eyes, there was a snake-like face and dark, red eyes. It was Voldemort.

"So, Potter, you think you can just go around killing my servants freely just because I want you to join me? Crucio."

Harry felt a searing pain as if hot knives were stabbing him at every angle. This was so much more powerful than Bellatrix's and Voldemort's at the Tri-Wizard tournament. It was then that Harry realized how much more powerful Voldemort was than before. As Professor Trelawney had said: _more terrible than ever before_. Finally the pain ended.

"Are you going to come with me, or will you have another lesson in pain?" hissed Voldemort, eyes glowing in enjoyment.

'Vulnero,' thought Harry. Voldemort looked surprised for half a second but dodged out of the way, as fast as lightning. Voldemort had an expression of realization on his face.

"It was you, Potter! You can cast spells wordlessly! Ha, even more reasons to recruit you. Now for your second bout of pain. Crucio!"

Harry knew what Voldemort's weakness was at that point, he talked too much. He would remember this once he had grown stronger. For the moment, he dodged out of the way and thought: 'Incidere' as many times as he could. One of the spells cut Voldemort's shoulder. The Dark Lord was too cocky to wear armour.

"That's enough. No more games," hissed Voldemort, finally taking Harry seriously.

Voldemort opened a bony left hand with abnormally long fingers and quickly closed it again. Caught unawares, Harry's wand left his hand and Voldemort caught it deftly. He couldn't believe what had happened; Voldemort could cast spells without a wand. There was no way Harry could beat him.

"Contraho," hissed Voldemort and ropes appeared and wrapped themselves around Harry's torso. He couldn't apparate or affectuseo out of there.

"Portus," said Voldemort in a triumphant voice.

"M-master. M-my b-blood is g-going. P-please h-help me!" choked Wormtail in between regurgitations.

"Hmm. You have failed me Wormtail, but Potter has punished you it seems. One more blunder and I _will_ kill you."

Voldemort waved his wand and Wormtail stopped bleeding through his mouth, but not even the best healer could recover the pale look on Wormtail's face.

"T-thank you, Master. You are merciful, thank you."

Voldemort approached Harry and Wormtail with the portkey in hand.

'This is it,' thought Harry, 'I'm going to be locked up in his headquarters.'

The portkey was getting closer and closer to his skin. Ten seconds, five seconds, four, three, two. Then, the portkey was knocked out of Voldemort's hands.

"Dumbledore!" screamed Voldemort, "You have foiled me too many times; now, I will kill you!"

As Voldemort had suspected it was indeed Dumbledore. The ancient wizard stood behind Voldemort, wand raised, with light blue robes matching his eyes. The fury in his eyes gave him a radiating sense of power and Harry couldn't help but feel intimidated.

Harry saw that the other Order members were battling with Death Eaters which accompanied their master in a similar way to the Department of Ministries battle. Harry knew that he didn't have enough power to duel Voldemort and that he would just be a hindrance to Dumbledore so he made to help the Order.

Diagon Alley wasn't in good condition at all. In fact saying it looked awful was an understatement. The buildings on Harry's right; once grand and welcoming were now ablaze. Madam Malkin's was a smoldering ruin and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had suffered considerable damage. The worst by far was Eeylops Owl Emporium. In addition to the wreckage, there was a blanket of red covering the scene; all the owls had been killed in the building.

Harry was almost near Remus's position where he was dueling Crabbe and Rabastan Lestrange at the same time. While Crabbe wasn't a challenge and Rabastan wasn't as good as his brother, together, they were deadly. Remus was looking bad. He was sporting a broken arm and a damaged shoulder. A few more minutes, and he'd be dead.

"Avada Kedavra," yelled Crabbe, obviously thinking the duel was over.

'Vide Mirror,' thought Harry frantically and a thick mirror appeared again. It reflected right back at Crabbe who died with the triumphant look still in his eye. Harry couldn't conjure up another mirror, it was too magically draining.

"Vulnero," yelled Harry. He couldn't utter spells wordlessly, it would destroy him. The purple light caught Rabastan Lestrange off-guard while he was looking around for the conjurer of the mirror. Lestrange was either dead or critically injured.

'He helped drive Neville's parents insane,' reasoned Harry with his conscience, 'He deserves to be hurt.'

"Th-thank you, Harry. No-one else would have let you come here and told you the plan, but it seems I have been repaid for making that decision. You're a great wizard," breathed Remus through gritted teeth. Harry could tell he was in immense pain and knew he had to get to St. Mungos."

"Accio Stone!" said Harry. Thinking hard of the lobby of said hospital, Harry made the portkey.

"No Harry! I must help the Order! I'll be fine."

Harry couldn't be bothered to reply and just thrust the portkey into Remus's hands.

The Death Eaters were doing quite badly. They had lost many more members than the Order. Mad-Eye was dueling three people at the same time. Harry stunned two of them for him in quick succession, wishing he could do wordlessly but knowing he couldn't.

"Thanks, Potter but I think I could have…POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he screeched once he'd realized who he was speaking to.

"Avada Kedavra!" said the Death Eater, catching Moody unawares.

"Vide Stone," said Harry. He couldn't reflect it back anymore but could block it. The stone shattered into a thousand pieces. Moody was shocked he had been caught off guard and that a barely sixteen year old kid had saved him.

"You'll pay for that Potter!" hissed the Death Eater. "Master will make me his second-in-command if I bring yours and Moody's heads on a plate!"

"Avada Kedavra! Incidere!"

Harry dodged out of the way of the first curse which blew up the Ice Cream Parlour only to find that a cutting hex was heading straight at him. He put up a weak shield which the curse went straight through. It gashed the side of Harry's leg which slowed down his movement considerably.

"Stupefy," croaked Harry. Another Death Eater down.

"Incidere," another Death Eater yelled and Harry's other leg was hit. Harry couldn't move and was feeling agonizing pain.

"Crucio!" Another dose of pain which, compared to Voldemort's was child's play came his way. The pain from the cruciatus suddenly stopped as that Death Eater was stunned.

Harry feebly tried to heal his wounds, but he was too exhausted both physically and mentally to do so. Another curse struck him and another and another; each more painful than the previous. There was a hooded figure standing over him performing the slash movements which paralyzed Hermione the previous term. It was then that he knew he was going to die. The curse hit him and he knew no more.

Darkness. That is all there was.

'Is this what death is like? It's pretty boring!" mused Harry.

Suddenly, to his left was a flicker of light. Upon closer inspection, it was gone. Harry moved towards that general direction. To his surprise, he found he wasn't walking; he was flying on his Firebolt! He sped off and suddenly, he saw the flicker of light again. It didn't disappear this time and Harry forced his beloved broom to go faster.

The light grew bigger and stronger. Harry flew faster and faster until he hit maximum speed. The light was growing ever larger and brighter. Closer. Closer. Harry didn't know why he was heading at it; it just felt instinctive.

Finally, Harry reached the light and found he was not on his Firebolt, but in extreme pain in a hospital. The light was the glare of the Hospital lamps. Without his glasses, he couldn't make much else out. There was a wooden table next to his bed so he groped for his glasses. As he had thought, the glasses were there and his vision sharpened.

A squat old woman with flowing white hair and hints of extreme beauty in the past entered the room. She walked up to him, measuring out a potion; she hadn't realized he was awake. Once she had measured out the potion and looked up, she dropped it in surprise.

"M-Mr. Potter. Y-you are supposed to be unconscious. T-The spell should have kept you in a coma for at least a month and here you are a-after only three weeks. I'm Healer Tamworth, by the way." Healer Tamworth said this all in one breath and even as she cleaned up the mess, she was mumbling something like: 'astonishing' and 'miraculous'.

"Would it be at all possible for me to take a pain killer so that I can walk?" queried Harry.

"No, I'm afraid; you will stay in this bed until I deem you are fit. I also need to check if you are allergic to painkillers and if you need to go back to sleep. Wait, I can check most of these now."

She muttered some incantations and different coloured lights emitted from Harry. She seemed to understand them perfectly but didn't like the results for some reason.

"Apart from the usual side-effect of such extreme healing, pain in certain areas, you seem fine. This-this is preposterous! There is no way you can heal up this quickly. I should like to let you stay here for another week…," muttered the Healer, more to herself than Harry.

"If it is at all possible, I would like you to let me go after you give me the painkillers," stated Harry flatly. He knew the rituals helped the body react better to magic and that he didn't need to stay for another week.

"Well I can't let you leave now! It's 3am! You can leave tomorrow if Dumbledore lets you."

Harry felt angry that it was up to Dumbledore when he left; Dumbledore wasn't his legal guardian! He was glad that it was 3am because he would've been disappointed had he not had any visitors.

He had nothing to do but look at his surroundings. Apart from the wooden table, there was a huge sack full of what seemed to be paper, a chair for the healer and various potions on a high shelf.

After just five minutes, Harry fell into a disposition of severe boredom. Luckily for him, his wand was also on the wooden table.

"Accio Sack." The sack came to Harry as he flicked his wand lazily. The paper was in fact hundreds and hundred of pieces of mail.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_After reading the Daily Prophet, I'd have to say I'm very disappointed in you. James and Lily were in my year at school and they will roll in their graves knowing their son has turned to the Dark side and started killing. I would have sent a curse, but if I did, you'd probably kill my family, so I won't._

_Please, see the error in your ways._

_GM_

Harry stared opened mouth at the letter. Confusion and anger where the chief emotions he was feeling. How dare some random person accuse him of going Dark! How dare they mention his parents! Then he re-read one of the lines. _After reading the Daily Prophet_. So, they were behind this. He was going to kill Fudge!

"Wait a minute, it's not Fudge, he resigned. I'll see what other information I can get from this hate mail. Most of the letters were along the same lines, some wanting him in Azkaban, some disappointed, some downright rude, some asking for an explanation of his actions and many, many howlers.

"Alohamora," said Harry and the door flew open. "Accio Daily Prophet."

Hundreds of newspapers came straight at him like a swarm of flies. Due to the enormous numbers, they were threatening to knock him unconscious again. He had to do something quick.

"Subsisto!" he yelled as he jabbed his wand and they all stopped inches away from his face. He plucked the one nearest to him.

It was dated to three weeks prior to his hospitalization. It had articles about the election campaign and how each of the candidates measure up.

While pointing his wand over the date, Harry muttered: "Planto totus amo is fio pessum ire." This was a difficult and relatively ancient charm which was related to the protean charm. Every Daily Prophet with the same date as the one in Harry's hand would be destroyed. It was a little bit selfish but eliminated about a quarter of the newspapers in front of him.

He repeated this procedure until he found the ones he was interested in. The one before the day of battle made him sick.

_**Nott not a loser!** _

_By special correspondent Rita Skeeter._

_After the polls were closed last night, Sebastian Nott was named new Minister for Magic, replacing the incompetent Cornelius Fudge._

_Nott appealed to many pureblood families as he promised to give great powers to the pureblood community. He says he does not have a problem with muggleborns, but in terms of schooling and medical care, purebloods should get priority._

_Nott was formerly accused of being a Death Eater, one of the Dark Lord's inner circle. He has denied this and insists he will get rid of the Dark Lord once and for all. In a surprise move, he has appointed Lucius Malfoy as Senior Undersecretary; the second highest position in the Ministry formerly belonging to Dolores Umbridge._

_One of his most outspoken critics is Albus Dumbledore who has campaigned tirelessly to get Nott out of the running. "If we allow Nott to become Minister, we are opening up our government body to Lord Voldemort. He is a dangerous man who should be in Azkaban, not in the Minister's chair."_

_Nott doesn't seem to fond of the defeater of Grindlewald either stating, "While I, like the rest of the country, have the utmost respect for Dumbledore, I believe he feels that he has met a powerful Minister for Magic which he cannot control."_

Harry buried his face in his hands, he couldn't read on. The whole country was governed by Voldemort. He wished he had a pensieve but had to settle for putting the information at the back of his mind. He now had to find the issue concerning him. It didn't take long as it was only printed two days after the previous.

_**Boy-Who-Lived has become Boy-Who-Killed**_

_By special correspondent Rita Skeeter._

_The Boy-Who-Lived was spotted performing extremely powerful Dark Arts spells which killed many individuals yesterday at Diagon Alley. There was no reason why he was there but what was obvious was that he has become a ruthless killer._

_The attack at Diagon Alley was fronted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself along with a band of his followers. It was the first time the Dark Lord has attacked for fifteen years and it created mass hysteria._

_Luckily, many people were evacuated by portkey and so the death toll was low. But, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, it was heightened by none other than Harry Potter._

_Eye-Witnesses say that Mr. Potter was dueling with around twenty Death Eaters and obliterated them all, causing one of them to regurgitate blood using an ancient and very illegal spell. Afterwards, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named confronted young Mr. Potter._

"_It was like watching two Dark Lords face off," said a passer-by, "It scared me almost to death." Mr. Potter, though, couldn't match powers with Him and had to be saved by Albus Dumbledore. He carried on fighting, though, and killed around twenty more people before being hit by a Paralysis Curse. He is now being treated at St. Mungos and is expected to make a full recovery in around a month._

_Your reporter wants to find out whether Mr. Potter should be allowed to go to school when he such an obvious threat. Is it school or prison? Even if it was against Death Eaters, will he become the next Dark Lord who also showed great prowess at a young age? Are innocent citizens next? Should we stop him before it is too late?_

_Harry Potter's past…pgs 2-4_

_Previous allegations made against him…pgs 4-8_

_Reasons for turning Dark…pg 9_

_The Real Harry Potter…pg 10_

Harry felt sick. The whole wizarding world thought he was a crazy lunatic who will become the next Dark Lord. This was so much worse than people thinking he was crazy. Harry's mood couldn't have been worse.

"Fuck you, Rita Skeeter. I'm in deep shit now! What should I do?"

"Stay where you are and stop using negative expletives," said an aged, soft voice.

Harry looked up to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway, no twinkle in his eyes and a lack of sleep evident from his posture.

"I'm glad to see you are well so quickly, Harry. Healer Tamworth informed me you were practically fit. I believe I need to discuss some issues with you."

Harry sighed. Dumbledore was going to accuse him of going Dark, he knew it.

"I know about all the stuff in the press. After reading my pleasant mail, I got hold of every single Daily Prophet printed this summer. I know that Nott is the Minister and I know that the wizarding world thinks I'm Voldemort Junior. I also know that you are going to tell me that I am turning Dark."

It was Dumbledore's turn to sigh. Harry looked up at his former role model and was almost overwhelmed with laughter. Had it not been such a serious occasion, he would have burst out laughing. Dumbledore was wearing a bright pink nightgown with teddy bears pictured on it. He really was a mental case.

"Now listen, Harry. I do not think you are turning Dark and if you know about the background information, then I will proceed to the point. You cannot feel the need to go to a battlefield at such a young age. I don't know where you got the information from but once again you could and would have been captured by Voldemort had we not arrived. It is imperative for you to lay low until you leave school and become trained properly."

"I'm sorry, Professor," said Harry, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "But I believe that I have enough power to fight on my own. I can hold my own against everyone but Voldemort himself. Don't you see, I saved Remus and helped out the Order. I am powerful enough to battle Death Eaters."

"Which leads us on to the next topic. Harry, you cannot go around killing every Death Eater you see. If you do, you are no better than them. I don't know where you learnt such Dark and powerful spells, but I must confiscate whichever book you are learning it from, for your health and others. Dark Arts affect you physically and mentally Harry, remember that."

"I try to stun whenever I can but when there are members of the inner circle, they will never see the light. They must be killed for the public's safety. Also, when one of the Order members are outnumbered; I have no other choice but to kill the offending Death Eaters. We can't win the war by just sending them to Azkaban because Voldemort will break them out again."

Dumbledore looked pensieve. His face showed no sign of emotion, as if he was suppressing it. He said the next words slowly, as if weighing up every word.

"I agree about Azkaban. We are dealing with that problem. You mustn't kill them though. Killing is a like bad habit, it is very addictive. There are members of the inner circle which may repent, such as Severus; everyone deserves a second chance."

"Even Voldemort?" ventured Harry. Dumbledore chose to ignore this.

"I've got some bad news; the new Minister wants you at a trial in front of the Wizengamot. You will take Ronald's wand; otherwise a simple Priori Incantatem will gain you a life sentence. I will defend you this time, but anymore antics and I will not help you out at all. Keep your occlumency wards up, keep calm and keep civil. Do this and they will let you off."

"What!" shouted Harry.

"Do as I told you and you will be fine. Your friends will be arriving soon so I'll leave you with them. I hope…" Dumbledore hesitated, "I hope one day things will return to how they were between us." Dumbledore left, his shoulders slumping slightly, not nearly as magnificent as the man who had dueled Voldemort.

Harry was seething. He had to go to a trial for saving people's lives and getting rid of dangerous Death Eaters. As he heard his friends approaching, his mood only lightened slightly. This was going to be a long week.

Harry looked up and saw some Order members, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walk through the door. They all looked like they hadn't had much sleep and Harry felt slightly guilty.

"Hey, you're awake! Great!" exclaimed Ron. "We thought it was going to take at least a month!"

"Harry, dear, we were so worried about you, are you sure you're okay?" said Mrs. Weasley as she enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah," muttered Harry as he was almost choked to death.

"It's great that you're back Harry," said Ginny rather timidly. Harry was confused, why would Ginny be timid?

Harry saw Hermione lurking at the back of the room, slightly away from the Weasley family. She seemed to be in two minds as to whether she should greet him or argue with him. 'Well,' thought Harry, 'I'm not going to beg her to talk to me; she'll have to approach me."

Fred and George came up to Harry and clapped him on the back. They put on very oily, posh, deep voices as they addressed him.

"Wonderful to see you, old chap. I'm awfully glad…" started Fred and, as usual, George continued.

"…that you aren't seriously injured. If you had died,…"

"…we would have had to grieve. No laughter, no jokes…"

"…As you know, we are not fond of this, so we are eternally…"

"…grateful to you for not dying."

Harry laughed but Mrs. Weasley fumed at them for joking about such a thing and let them know it in a lengthy chastisement. She then turned to Harry again.

"Harry, why were you in Diagon Alley in the first place?" He had the undivided attention of the whole room.

"To help the Order out." He tried to sound nonchalant, as if helping them happened every day.

"The Order doesn't need help. Least of all from a child!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm not a child and I think you did need help. Moody and Remus would have died if I left you to your own devices. There may have been more! Dumbledore was too busy battling Voldemort." The people in the room shuddered.

"No offense, but you can't even hear his name without shuddering Mrs. Weasley. How do you hope to defeat the Death Eaters?" Harry was pleased to see that the Order members in the room, including Mrs. Weasley, were looking pensive.

"Harry, is it true y-you killed some people?" asked Hermione. The Order members knew the answer and looked away, dreading the answer. Harry, though, looked Hermione in the eye and told her the truth.

"Yeah."

"B-but it's illegal. You'll be sent to Azkaban. If you kill, you're no better than them!" stuttered Hermione who was backing away from him as if he was a mass murderer. Ginny also looked a bit scared.

"You've never been in a battle, you won't understand. Are you gonna tickle Death Eaters to death, or is Petrificus Totalus gonna do the trick? A stunner? How effective. Too bad there is a spell called 'enervate'. You'll be taken them down only for them to come back at you! It's kill or be killed because they bloody well won't be using 'light' spells. They'll be sending unforgivable after unforgivable fool! Anyway, I only kill if they are in the inner circle or if it means life or death."

Hermione gasped and looked like she wanted to run out. Ginny looked terrified, but that was probably because of the revelation of what the war was really like. Ron also looked shocked, but in a thoughtful way. The Order members, except for Mrs. Weasley, were looking pensive, some even agreeing deep down in their hearts.

"I'll tell you the truth; I've killed or made…useless about three quarters of his inner circle while the Order have done nothing. You're all useless!" Harry stopped himself there and fell silent himself.

"Y-you can't say that to the Order! You're just in sixth year, what do you know about battling. How can you imply you're more powerful than the Order?" challenged the bushy, brown haired adolescent.

The Order members who were at the battle looked down at their feet, they knew Harry was more powerful than them.

Harry felt angry but had better things to do than argue with a know-it-all. He just thought, 'Legilimency'. He saw that Hermione was indeed under orders from Dumbledore to follow him. Harry got even angrier and whispered in a cold, sharp voice:

"Why don't you tell your fucking boss that I said I don't need anyone following me around when you have your little chat with him tonight. I can't believe you, Hermione. Also, tell him that a good spy has a closed mind. GET OUT!"

Hermione stormed out of the room and the remaining guests looked flabbergasted.

"Harry…" started Remus.

"I used legilimency on her and found out Dumbledore was planning on using her to spy on me. She's been a great friend you know."

"Well, she told me you've been horrid to her and you have to go after her and apologise," pouted Tonks who was sporting lime green hair which spiked in odd places.

Harry just looked at his nails, thoroughly bored. He'd had enough of talking about Hermione and, ignoring Tonks' abashed look, he got up.

"I'd love to sit here and chat but I've got a trial to prepare for."

"But you're not ready to get out of bed, Harry…"

Harry smiled, nodded at them all and affectuseod out of the hospital and landed in his trunk. He didn't care if he saw his double; he had to speak to Castus. He'd probably know a very obscure but useful law to keep him out of Azkaban.

He strolled into the small room and let out a sigh of relief; the room was not accommodated. He found Castus was sleeping.

"Castus, CASTUS!" screamed Harry after his first attempt was fruitless.

"Hmm? What? Can't you see I'm sleeping you fool! I told you to go and study the theory of multiple spells at the same time so that you can become proficient. Now go!"

"No, it's the other Harry and this is urgent!"

"Oh…right. Go ahead. If it is not important then beware!"

Harry retold everything from the battle to the trial. Castus, for once, looked contemplative and was not sure what to do. The portrait caressed his long, silver beard, cold grey eyes a mask.

"You were foolish to show yourself. This trial, Dumbledore says he can get you out? Bullshit. He can with Fudge but by the sounds of this Nott character, Dumbledore has no power and no way of going against all those eye witnesses. You must do this yourself. Firstly, I advise you to dress up for the occasion; wear your best robes, look smart and clean. In this way, the wizengamot may warm to you. We need to find a way to show up their Dark Mark. You won't have a wand at the trial. What to do? What to do?"

"I could store my wand in my sock or something. Then just take it out and show their Dark Mark to the world," suggested Harry.

"Two problems with that: They'll check you and if you assault the minister, Death Eater or no, you will be sent to Azkaban. I have the greatest plan, though. Oh dear lord, how haven't I thought of it before? You'll need a quick trip to Knockturn Alley and a shit load of money. Listen to this then affectuseo out of here."

Castus then told Harry the plan. Harry smiled mischievously and affectuseod to the non-destroyed part of Knockturn Alley, with his shadowy hood firmly on. He slipped into _Wizarding Wonders: Rare objects to astound you._ The shop was quite dark and dingy, like most shops in Knockturn. He walked up to the wizened shop owner.

"Do you have any pensives?" Harry hissed.

"Pensives…pensives…yes. I have one left. Regular size. It's the second one I've ever sold. They won't come cheap though. No, I have it priced at 3000 Galleons."

"You're lucky I'm in a hurry. Have the bill paid to Vault 643."

"I'll need your magical signature which will summon you here if it's not all in order."

"Of course. And I'll need yours to make sure you don't take a Knut more than you should."

Harry left the shop quickly and affectuseod to his trunk. Here, Castus was waiting.

"Okay, now the Pensive is used a bit like legilimency. You can only use it if you have that particular ability."

"That's why not many people used it," Harry mused.

"Excellent. Now, just bring the memory to the front of your mind and point your wand at your temple. Focusing hard, remove the memory by moving your wand away from you. There will be a sharp shock and voila, the memory will be removed."

Harry did as was described and found that it was very easy. He erased all memories linking him to criminal activity from his mind. He was about to leave when Castus called him back.

"I think," he started slyly, with a grin on his face, "That we should erase all spells that you have cast for the last few weeks from your wand. Repeat after me: Videlicet unus mensis of notitia."

"What the fuck?" cried Harry. Castus sighed.

"Videlicet – unus – mesis – of – notitia."

"Umm. Videlicet unus mensis of notitia." Harry's wand grew hot under his palm and delivered excruciating pain to Harry. It was typical of Castus to not reveal the details, just like he had done with the blood blocking curse.

"You can take your wand to the trial; now go before you are late!"

Harry glowered at his mentor and affectuseod to the ministry atrium, dressed like a rich aristocrat. His appearance was unblemished and almost royal. He had a fine robe made of black satin with a borderline of silver. The robe originally had the Slytherin family crest, which Harry had to take off; he had found the robe in the trunk. Harry saw, with interest, that the fountain had been rebuilt. Not giving this much more thought, he swept to the wand weighing area.

"Wand please," sighed a thoroughly bored sounding man. He put the wand on the scales and took the slip of paper out.

"Harry Potter…Harry Potter! W-well t-the m-minister want t-to see you p-personally before the t-trial sir." The blonde attendant looked terrified; he obviously thought Harry would kill him on the spot. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you! Now tell me where his office is."

"It's on this f-floor for g-good accessibility sir."

"I don't want reasons for god sake's; just tell me where it is!" Harry felt like hexing some brains into the man but, given his current circumstances, he decided against it.

"Take your first left and continue down the corridor. It is the door right at the end, made out of solid gold."

Shaking his head, Harry continued on his way. Surprisingly, he didn't see anyone he recognized as he walked down the corridor. As the man had described, there was a gargantuan golden door with the words: Minister of Magic Office engraved at the top. Harry couldn't help but feel astounded. Harry went to knock but decided against it, it would make him seem powerful if he just opened the door and let himself in.

The room was just as magnificent on the inside as it seemed on the outside. Every chair in the room was made of solid gold and was cushioned with expensive pillows. There were portraits of ministers who had passed away and he saw masses of paperwork. In one corner was a grand bird, with black and green feathers like the night and a mysterious aura which drew Harry in. He didn't know what type of bird it was, but it seemed to be calling to him; he had a strange feeling in his heart.

Harry drew closer and closer to the bird until he was within touching distance. His hand reached out and he almost touched it when someone else walked through the door.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you; she attacks anyone who tries except for one person. I haven't even been allowed to touch her." Harry ignored the new voice and, without even turning around, he caressed the bird's sleek feathers. The touch was heavenly for him. The bird seemed to warm to him as well and let out a shriek of joy. She reached out her head to allow Harry to stroke her neck.

He was finally ready to address the speaker. He was a tall, well-built man with very dark hair. He had long, black robes and black, pitiless eyes which looked like bottomless pits. He had seen this man before, it was Sebastian Nott.

Harry was pleased to see his counterpart was looking surprised and mildly impressed. The Minister held his hand out for Harry to take, but Harry just ignored this gesture and sat down. Nott was looking quite displeased about being rejected but sat down at the opposite side of Harry.

"I never shake hands with I man I do not know," said Harry bluntly.

"I understand this and commend you for it," stated Nott coldly, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. Before he could say another word, the door opened once more. A smug looking Lucius Malfoy slipped in. The look of frustration which passed by Nott's face didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"Minister Nott and…ah Harry Potter. Have you told him anything else yet? Good. Remember, I am the spokesperson."

Harry wore an expression which resembled a goldfish. He was sure that he had obliviated Malfoy. It was another thing which showed Voldemort to be more powerful than Harry. That was the strongest obliviate Harry could do.

"Yes, yes, go ahead. Did you know that the Augery allowed him to touch her?" Malfoy also looked surprised.

"Potter, the only other person that particular Augery will communicate with is the Dark lord. He told me that there are great similarities between the two of you. Both smart, orphaned, powerful and not dissimilar in physical appearance. To cut a long story short, he wants you to join with him as an equal. He has seen potential in you and has promised great power for you. If you don't join him…" Malfoy fingered his wand menacingly.

Harry pulled his own wand out and, as quick as lightening, both Nott and Malfoy were stupefied. Harry knew that this was a great opportunity to question Nott so he would know what to prepare for in the trial. He affectuseod to his trunk, got a vial of Veritaserum and returned. He forced two drops down the Death Eater's throat and thought: 'enervate.'

"What is your name?" asked Harry.

"Sebastian Nott," came an emotionless reply.

"And who is your Master?" asked Harry, almost lazily.

"I have no master."

Harry dropped the vial in surprise, Nott was one of Voldemort's inner circle; how could he have no master. His plans to interrogate about the trial flew out of the charmed window never to return.

"Explain," said Harry.

"I first joined the Dark Lord at sixteen. All of my classmates had already joined him and I didn't want to feel left out. Also, I felt extreme hatred towards Dumbledore for killing Grindlewald, otherwise known as Walden Nott. He was my father. I wound up in the care of my stupid muggle aunt. This is why I despise muggles. During the First War, I felt a thrill at being powerful and having everyone afraid of me. Then, the Dark Lord was destroyed by a one year old. I began to have my doubts. Had I chosen the most powerful side? I couldn't join Dumbledore so a decade or so later, when He came back into his body, I answered the call; afraid to face the consequences of not doing so. This summer, though, I have seen someone who can become more powerful than the Dark Lord: Harry Potter. He had killed most of the inner circle and I don't want to be next."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Harry, intrigued.

"I am going to offer my help to Potter. With it, he can win this war."

Harry didn't know what to think. He was obviously flattered to be compared to be almost as powerful as Voldemort but was wary of Nott. He didn't want to trust him, not even under Veritaserum. It could be a trick of Voldemort's.

"Why have you chosen Potter?" asked Harry.

"He is not afraid to fight fire with fire. From what I've heard from my son, he is a natural born leader. This summer, he has shown that he can single-handedly do something which Dumbledore and those fools haven't been able to do for decades; seriously put a dent in the Dark Lords inner circle. The final test which convinced me was the Augery. It only allows those with a lot of power to touch them; it would be a wise choice for the line of Nott to ally themselves with the noble line of Potter."

Harry thought for a while and then came up with a question which he already should have asked.

"What's in it for you personally?"

"After the war, I will have power and dignity. I will be remembered as the best Minister the country has ever had. I will have riches beyond belief. My son and daughter could get any job they wished in the future. During the war, Potter's backing will make sure I stay in power long enough to claim the fame."

"What about Voldemort?"

"I am going to formulate a plan before I go public with the alliance."

"And what about the trial?"

"Potter will get away with an official caution. Even without my help, Dumbledore will get him off."

Harry looked pensive and weighed out the pros and cons of having Nott as a collaborator. The main problem was that he wouldn't trust Nott with his quill, let alone his plans.

He decided to proceed to the trial, as if nothing had happened, and question Nott without the truth serum afterwards. With a quick glance at the Augery, he affectuseod to Courtroom Ten, in the hope that it was going to be held there again.

'Vide Mirror,' thought Harry. A mirror appeared out of thin air and Harry scrutinized himself thoroughly, making sure his appearance was perfect. Apart from his messy hair, it was just had he'd hoped for. He straightened up and walked in, leaving the guards to the room baffled and slightly annoyed that their presence was ignored.

Harry delivered a piercing glare to the occupants in the room. He wanted to seem intimidating. Indeed some of the reporters, including Rita Skeeter, who were situated in the visitor's stand blanched as he arrived with a wand in his hand.

"Accio wand," came a voice from behind. It was one of the Auror guards. His wand hadn't moved though.

"If that is what it took to take my wand," started Harry coldly and slowly, "I'd be dead now. If you wanted my wand, you could have asked." Harry handed his wand to the disgruntled Auror and saw a small smile form on the lips of Remus Lupin. Dumbledore's face was an unreadable mask.

"Where am I going to sit?" asked Harry.

The Aurors led him to a chair which had chains similar to the one used in Death Eater trials. Harry shot an angry, questioning glance at Dumbledore who indicated for him to sit.

When Harry sat down, the chains wrapped tightly around him. He was about to test the chains when Nott entered the court with Malfoy. The members of the jury stood in respect.

"Harry Potter, you have brought in front the court for the following charges: The torture and death of various members of the magical community, alignment with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and underage wizardry. If proven guilty, you will earn life imprisonment in Azkaban or the Dementor's kiss. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," said Harry emotionlessly.

"Before we start this trial, do you agree to the use of Veritaserum and/or the use of Priori Incantatem on your wand?"

"I agree to both counts," said Harry.

Dumbledore shifted in his seat and spoke up.

"I'd like to remind the court that the use of Veritaserum is strictly prohibited to minors. I believe Mr. Potter should not be submitted to Veritaserum."

Harry smiled as Dumbledore was sending him frantic signals to not take the potion.

"I have no objection to taking the potion because I have nothing to hide. According to said laws, a minor may take any potion if they wish and if their legal guardian wishes. My legal guardian is dead." Harry said this while looking Dumbledore straight in the eye.

The potion master of the ministry came in and administered the potion to Harry. The potion was as tasteless as it was colourless. It lolled Harry into a dreamlike slumber where he was controlled by the speaker. It felt a bit like the imperious curse.

"What is your name?" asked Nott.

"Harry Potter."

"Let's cut to the chase: Have you performed any magic which may be deemed illegal?"

"No."

"What about the witnesses who say that you have?"

"I didn't commit illegal magic as far as I know."

"Have you performed any magic this summer, breaking the Decree of Under-aged wizardry?"

"No."

The Order members, namely Dumbledore and Remus looked on in disbelief. They knew he was guilty on both counts and were in the dark on how he had outwitted the Veritaserum.

Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"I think that is all that should be asked under the influence of Veritaserum," as he said those words, Harry was released from the potion. The old man had more to say. "I think that we now have strong evidence to end this trial and for Mr. Potter to get a full apology from the Ministry and the wizarding world in general, if there is nothing to add that is."

"I have something to announce, headmaster," added Harry. "I believe it is time for the wizarding world to be aware of the truth behind Sirius Black, my godfather. He has never killed a person in his life. Peter Pettigrew is still alive."

"That is enough, Potter," hissed Malfoy.

"What, are you afraid the truth will hurt your Master's pet rat?" spat Harry in contempt.

"How dare you! I have been cleared of all charges and I have no idea what this rat is!"

Harry was about to ask for Veritaserum when Nott brought the battle of words to an end.

"Mr. Potter, you have been cleared of all charges. This bout you have started is unlawful and irrelevant. Court is adjourned!"

The courtroom was suddenly vibrant with conversation. All the reporters, with Rita Skeeter at their head, were about to swoop down upon him when the Minister indicated for Harry to follow him.

Weaving in and out of the disappointed journalists, Harry exited via a smooth, brown door which blended perfectly into its background.

The door ended up being a secret passage leading to the Minister's Office, much like the ones in Hogwarts. The stairs moved for you, which saved Harry a lot of time and energy.

The Minister's Room was much as it was the previous hour with the exception of Lucius Malfoy. Nott was waiting patiently for him. Harry retrieved his wand from said Minister and ran various shielding charms on the room to make it virtually impossible to listen in.

Nott seemed confused but Harry just shook his head and motioned for the conversation to begin.

"Now, you may not know why I have called you up here, Mr. Potter but I am intrigued to know why you have followed a suspect Death Eater into a possible trap. Tea?"

"No thanks," hissed Harry in a commanding tone. "I know what you want and why you have called me. I know this is not a trap because my tests have shown there are three living beings in this room and finally, I have your wand."

After the first bombshell, Nott recovered his posture quickly. He wasn't quick enough to stop Harry continuing, though.

"What I want to know, without Veritaserum, is why you want to help me. Don't give me the bloodline and power crap; I want to hear something new."

"You put me under Verit- you sneaky bastard! Well, that's another reason I should align with you; 'Know thine enemy' as the saying goes. I have no other reasons which I want to disclose to you. You know now I do not serve the Dark Lord. I could help you hone your skills immensely, though. You have excellent power reserves but…"

"I do not need you to teach me. I could kill you using a method Voldemort would be proud of. I don't need a mentor; I need one ear in Voldemort's inner circle and another in the Ministry. You fit into both categories and can also serve as a mouth in the Ministry as well. If I hadn't put you under Veritaserum, I wouldn't be telling you this but: I am going to form my own army against Voldemort. I want you to be my first recruit."

"I have my conditions, Potter." Harry smirked; it was typical of a Slytherin.

"Of course, don't we all."

"I want this to be kept between us. No-one, even your most trusted friend, should know. Not only will this be a liability tactically, but the Dark Lord has ways of knowing things from looking into a person's eyes. I can defend against this but most can't.

"Secondly, after the war is over, I want it to be known that I was a main factor in the win and you will make sure I get credit for my work.

"Finally, you will make sure, using your fame, that I stay in office during and after the war. In return, I will make sure the Daily Prophet doesn't have a bad word to say about you."

"Even though I dislike the last, I agree to your terms in turn for help in the war."

The two males shook hands.

"I will use an owl to contact you," said the Minister.

"Why don't you use your Augery?" asked Harry.

"Alas, it could get to you in a flash of black flames but it won't let me touch it, I am not powerful enough. Only the best Ministers have ever been able to handle it."

"I think…"said Harry slowly, "That after your very wise and brave choice, it may now warm to you, won't you girl."

Harry strode over to the beautiful dark bird and rubbed her neck reassuringly. The Augery stared deep into Nott's eyes, nodded, and then allowed Nott to rub her back.

"Use her; she's quicker and more efficient." Before Nott could respond, Harry affectuseod to his room in the Noble and most Ancient house of Black.

As he approached his bed, exhaustion took the place of every other emotion. His healing injuries really started to hurt. There was no-one in the room so he just fell asleep.

One hour later, Harry woke up and went straight into his trunk. He felt the need to unwind so he grabbed his Firebolt and flew to his heart's content. He must have been up there for three hours or so because when he landed, he found his neglected serpent waiting for him.

**P"**How did you get in? Oh yeah, Parseltongue. So, what's up?**"P**

**P"**That means how are you, right? I am fine, but your human non-speakers are not. They seem to be looking for something. I can't understand human speech but I am guessing it is you,**"P**

**P"**What, how long have I been flying?**"P**

**P"**Many hours. You should go upstairs and take me with you. It is too cold out here.**"P**

**P"**I am not going back up there. I think I might stay here for the rest of the summer holidays, the humans upstairs will probably just be a hindrance. I will take you to another room in the trunk though. We are going to see Castus; I need to tell him that I have gained a powerful ally.**"P**

**P"**Who?**"P**

**P"**You'll find out when he does**"P** Harry teased.

Harry, holding firmly onto Jewel, affectuseod to Castus's room. Harry's jaw literally dropped right to the floor. He wasn't the only living human in the room. There was someone else who was speaking to Castus.

The more you review, the faster I update because it motivates me!

Oi you! Yeah you, the one that's about to click the x in the corner. You haven't reviewed yet. Move the mouse towards the review button and click go. CONSTUCTIVE criticism please. Not: THIS IS CRAP, or something along those lines.

**Read? REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Master Slytherin admits that J.K. Rowling (a pure-blooded Slytherin, may I add) owns everything that you recognise. Everything that is not recognisable is owned by Master Slytherin. No money is being made because the line of Slytherin needs not these petty coins, for we have supreme power. Now bow!

" " Normal Speech

' ' Thoughts

**P" "P Parseltongue.**

**This is the last of the 2 for 1 deals. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Previously on Freelance Hero(FH):**

Harry, holding firmly onto Jewel, affectuseod to Castus's room. Harry's jaw literally dropped right to the floor. He wasn't the only living human in the room. There was someone else who was speaking to Castus.

**Chapter 9: A Short End to a Long Summer and the Start of Term**

"Blaise! What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Harry in extreme alarm. "How? When?"

Blaise whipped around after the initial shock. Her beautiful sea blue eyes widened and she started murmuring an undistinguishable answer. Castus came to her rescue, though.

"She is having a conversation with me obviously. She stumbled across the trunk. The line of Zabini has always had the gift of Parseltongue, didn't you know. Their line is older and more respected than that of Slytherin! Once a time, every pureblood could speak to snakes. Then, in came the filthy mudbloods and now only a select few have this ability. Don't worry, I won't be teaching or telling her anything…useful."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I'm afraid I'm going to have to get a lock for this trunk now. Sorry Zabini, but I don't allow friends into this trunk let alone strangers. I'm going to have to put a memory charm on you."

Blaise's eyes went wide open and she adopted a defensive stance. Once again, Castus came to her rescue.

"Stop! It is a refreshing change to speak to someone who knows our ways. You will not lock her out!"

"Do you want to bet!" spat Harry, "I don't let my _pureblood_ best friend in here. She could be a spy! No, I'm sorry sir but Constant Vigilance! I have to go against you this time. I know she is distraught and that she is emotionally fragile, but we cannot let a teenage girl ruin my plans for the war."

Castus wasn't looking happy but could understand Harry's viewpoint.

"I'm afraid Miss. Zabini that Harry is right. Hopefully, sometime in the near future, I will see you again."

Blaise Zabini backed away. She didn't want to leave the room. Harry simply strode over to Blaise and grabbed hold of her arm. She jumped at his touch as he affectuseod them into Blaise's Room.

"How did you do that? I-I'm going to see Castus again. I don't care what you do!" hissed Blaise indignantly.

"It's funny, I've never spoken to you in five years of schooling," said Harry softly. "I wonder why?"

"You were obviously too busy basking in your fame and saving the school to notice us lesser mortals," spat Blaise.

"Why do you seem to dislike me? You don't know me and I saved your life."

"According to the people in Slytherin, you are an arrogant little bastard. Now please leave me be."

"Do you seriously believe Draco Malfoy and his goons? Is Malfoy the epitome of what a human being should be? You know what, fuck it. I don't have time for this shit. Once you get back to the real world, give me a call."

Harry was about to storm out when Blaise shouted "Wait!" Halfway through the door, Harry contemplated whether or not he should stay. He really would have loved to just leave without a backwards glance but felt compelled and curious as to why she was calling after him.

"I-I'm sorry for my outburst, I just really wanted to see Sir Slytherin. You're right; I don't follow Malfoy around blindly. I am my own person and am just recovering from the mourning of my parent's deaths. I suppose you know what it feels like. W-we have things in common. Both parsel speakers, both come from ancient and noble pureblood families, both oppose the Dark Lord even though we should be high up in his rankings and now both parentless. I'm sorry for being a bitch and thank you again for saving my life."

Harry nodded, she was right. Something suddenly hit him though: 'both oppose the Dark Lord even though we should be high up in his rankings'. Why should he serve Voldemort? What did she know?

"What do you mean I should be high up in his rankings? I'm the opposite of what he wants in a servant."

"Isn't it obvious? You're excellent at magic, a parseltongue and a carbon copy of what he was at your age, except for not being in Slytherin."

Time was catching up with Harry and as much as he would love to converse with the enigma which was Blaise Zabini, he had other priorities which required his attention.

"I was supposed to be in Slytherin…" whispered Harry softly.

"What was that?"

"I was supposed to be in Slytherin. I told the sorting hat not to put me there because my friend wrong told me what being in Slytherin entails. I have things to do I'm afraid Zabini. See you later."

Harry finally swept from the room leaving an unbelieving Blaise Zabini in his wake. His business took him to his room. It was sleep. He had just enough energy left to reach the bed. He then collapsed on it and let the wings of consciousness fly away.

"_So Lucius, you had him in your grasp and just let him go? Or do you want me to believe you were incapacitated with a simple stunner? Which one? I can see you are formulating a lie! **Crucio!**"_

_The spell was kept on Malfoy for a good five minutes. Voldemort did not relent and brought Malfoy to the brink of hallucination before he released it. _

"_Perhaps you are not the right-hand man I thought you were. Perhaps a demotion will wake you up. Yesss first the Department of Mysteries, then the blunders against Potter throughout the summer and now this. Perhaps this is one time too many. But who will replace you? Never Wormtail or Lestrange. The rat is even more of a blundering fool than you and Lestrange, while is a capable fighter, will never be sane enough to advise me. Curse Potter for killing Avery and Rookwood! They would have been perfect. I do not trust Severus enough; otherwise he would have been the best from the start. Of course! Malfoy, bring in Nott from the ministry and tell him it's urgent."_

"_P-please Master. I will make no more errors; do not take me from your side! I am loyal. Damn that Potter brat!" With that Malfoy disapparated and returned minutes later with Nott._

"_Master, how can I serve?" drawled Nott._

"_I dare say you know about Malfoy's problems. He is no longer competent enough to claim to be the best of the best. You will fill this spot but I warn you, one blunder and you will be killed! Malfoy is good with words and therefore got himself out of much; you, on the other hand, cannot. Here is a warning for failing me. **Crucio!"**_

Halfway across the country, an adolescent wizard woke up, scar burning like fire, but with a maniacal smile on his face nonetheless.

Harry's stomach lurched; he hadn't had a meal in so long. Even though he couldn't be bothered to face the Order, he had to go downstairs. He cursed magic for not being able to conjure up tangible, organic products from scratch.

When he descended the steps, Harry found a subdued Order, eating what looked like a delicious meal. The mood was strange and the seating arrangement was even more so. On one side were Ron, Remus, Mad-Eye, Fred, George and Mundungus Fletcher. Ginny and Bill were in the middle and the rest of Order members who were at Headquarters were at the other end of the table, rounding off with Hermione. Blaise Zabini was sitting as far way from the Order as possible. Harry's eyes narrowed and made a mental note to confront them about why she wasn't included.

"Hey, sorry about being away, I had business to attend to. It was unavoidable but now I'm back."

Hermione acted as if she didn't hear him, though Harry could see signs of relief in her eyes. The Order members he didn't know followed Hermione's example. Remus, Ron, the twins, Bill and Mundungus got up and welcomed him warmly.

When Harry turned around, he had a wand pointing right between the eyes. He knew exactly who it belonged to.

"What did you pull out of the Sorting Hat?" asked Moody gruffly.

"The sword of Gryffindor. Good to see you too, Moody!"

"Harry Potter!" screeched Mrs. Weasley, "You are going to be the death of us. Dumbledore said that you were last seen going to Nott's office. How could you be so foolish? You more than others should know that he is part of You-Know-Who's inner circle. Thank goodness you're okay!" The poor mother looked as if she was going to be stricken by a heart attack.

"I think," said Kingsley Shacklebolt, in his usual calming voice, "we should call Albus and hold a meeting so Harry can explain his actions."

"Explain what? Why I was away? I'll tell you right here, right now! Nott told me that Voldemort wanted me to be in his inner circle. I refused and have been on the run from them since. I have only just arrived."

"He wouldn't recruit a Sixteen year old in his inner circle," snorted Tonks. "Tell us what really happened."

Harry glared at her, debating whether or not to even dignify that with an answer.

"Well," he hissed, "_Who_ wouldn't want me in his inner circle, Nymphadora?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." She rolled her eyes.

"Who must not be named? As I've said before, you're pathetic. Now, I've told you what happened, I'm leaving. I've had enough of this fucking shit-hole. Thanks for the meal Mrs. Weasley. You know where, Moony. I'll see you all on September 1st. Don't worry, Ron, it's only like next week. Speak to Remus sometime. Bye."

Just as Dumbledore appeared, Harry affectuseod to his room upstairs. He heard an uproar coming from downstairs and smiled. Even with his trunk, he needed somewhere to stay. He decided that sometime in the near future, he would try and get a cheap flat to live in. For the moment, he would just stay in Grimmauld Place but remain in the trunk. As for food, he'd either go to a restaurant or sneak into the kitchen at night.

Harry headed for the dueling chamber; he hadn't had any practical encounters for a long time and needed to push himself as far as possible before the school year started. He decided to follow a strict program of study in the night and training in the day. This way, he would make use of his resources and wouldn't get too tired.

At the end of his training session, he was using conjuring and nothing else, he decided to use the mirror to contact Remus and Ron. The only problem, he didn't know where it was, though he knew it was somewhere in the trunk.

'Accio Mirror,' thought Harry. There was a slight pause. Harry thought the spell hadn't worked when the mirror flew straight at him. He caught it with deftness only a seeker could possess.

"Remus," he breathed, "Remus Lupin."

"Hey professor, your mirror's talking. I didn't know they made some which talked without you looking in them. How annoying must it get?"

"Ron, please call me Remus for the hundredth time, and I believe it is Harry."

Harry smiled at the exchange, even though he couldn't see them without Remus activating the mirror. The werewolf activated the mirror and Harry started speaking to them.

"Hey Remus, Ron. Now, we can't have this conversation over the mirror, so tell me which room you're in. Make sure the coast is clear."

"We're in the tapestry room. No-one is with us. I was just about to explain to Ron about everything."

Harry affectuseod there and back with his guests. They landed in the open-air room. Both of his visitors were in awe of their surroundings.

"H-Harry wha…whe…how?" asked Remus.

"I thought that the other place was too dull and formal. Please sit down on the grass. I'll be right back with a book."

Ron groaned and Remus laughed. It sounded rusty, as if it hadn't been used in months. Harry brought his book on Occlumency for Ron.

"Ron, I want you to read all of this. When you do, come to me and I will teach you the practical. I'm afraid that without it, I can't tell you everything."

Ron wore an expression of confusion which caused Harry to elaborate.

"_Professor_ Dumbledore has a very bad habit which he shares with Snape. They both enjoy accessing people's minds. You cannot lie to them and, if you are not trained in Occlumency, they can find out whatever you're thinking. Most pureblood families teach Occlumency from a very young age to hide family secrets, but the Weasleys don't believe in the family secrets rubbish. It is common for 'light' wizarding families such as the Weasleys, the Longbottoms and the Prewetts to not teach their children this. I'm afraid Ron, that you must learn it. I will take you back to the tapestry room. The quicker you read it, the quicker I'll let you into the secret stuff. As you can see, it's not very long."

Ron looked disgruntled but understood and complied. Harry knew for a fact that Ron would finish the book in record time (for him anyway). The pair affectuseod to the tapestry room but only Harry returned.

"Remus, let's cut out all the small talk. I'm going to create my own alliance against Voldemort. It'll be kind of like the Order but everyone is going to have a say. I'm not going to be like Dumbledore or Voldemort; it's going to be completely democratic. Whoever joins will have to go under Veritaserum and there will be random Veritaserum tests on members to stop a spy from entering. What do you think?"

Harry expected Remus to strongly try and dissuade him and to be shocked. He never expected a pensive response. Remus seemed to be thinking hard; whether he was thinking of a reason to stop the idea or whether he was seriously considering it, Harry didn't know.

"I can't say I wasn't expecting this," started Remus slowly, weighing up every word. "But I don't think you have thought it through properly. This won't be like the DA. Harry, you and all else you lead will face dire consequences if caught. Look at how undercover the Order is, and it is led by Dumbledore, not a teenager. However, I admit you are not a teenager anymore, you've seen too much…"

"Remus, I have thought everything through. I have researched all our laws concerning this and have had more than a month to contemplate. This isn't just a rash decision; if it was, I wouldn't be talking to you about it; I would have started it already. It's not going to be full of gossiping teenagers, I know for a fact I have some adults on my side. Surely I'm not the only one to notice the bizarre seating arrangements."

"I don't know Harry…"

"Please Remus. Do you think my parents or S-Sirius would have wanted me to lay low and follow orders blindly? If not for me, do it for them. I need you Remus. Please."

Harry knew that had done the trick. He knew that his 'Order' had officially started. He already had two members; Nott and Remus.

"Okay, Harry. But you must consult me before rushing into battle, or anything for that matter. I know you can get a bit…headstrong sometimes. Those are my terms."

"I accept. I have occlumency now Remus, I can tell when something is a trap. I can also tell when some people are lying to me. Now I have a confession. If you tell anyone, you could be condemning a man to death and our whole organization will become blind. I have a spy. This spy is much more efficient than Snape. He is also much higher ranked and spies for me from the top of the ministry and the top of Voldemort's inner circle. I think you're clever enough to guess who it is in two tries…"

"Malfoy?" breathed Remus. "Harry, you are not to trust him; he is cunning and devious. He is not loyal to anyone, not even Voldemort! I would know Harry; he was a few years above us in school!"

"No not Malfoy, someone even higher up."

"Harry, you should know Malfoy is top of all Death Eaters. Power and Money made him an automatic choice for Voldemort."

"No, he has been ousted by Voldemort. His right hand man is the Minister of Magic and our spy; Sebastian Nott."

Remus looked puzzled so Harry related his whole tale with him in detail.

"So you see, I had him under Veritaserum and, as a typical Slytherin, he gets something in return. That is why I trust him up to a point. I will put him under Veritaserum regularly, though; I still don't trust him totally."

Just as Harry finished his spiel, the Augery appeared in a burst of black flames. Remus got up with his wand out trembling from head to toe.

"Harry, get back. This is a Phoenix of Death, get away from it. I'll kill it."

Remus raised his wand but an unknown force blew him across the room. Harry watched fascinated as Remus couldn't move, it was as though he was in a full body bind. Then, realization dawned; the Augery must have a defense mechanism to stop it from being harmed. Harry strode over to the bird and stroked its neck to calm it down. Slowly, Remus was able to move again.

"Harry, stay away. It's one of the most dangerous and dark creatures to roam this Earth. I haven't seen one since a horrible Care of Magical Creatures lesson in my seventh year. They are very dangerous!"

"Don't worry Remus. This is my messenger from Nott. Every Minister has owned an Augery if you must know. They are a misunderstood creature. I thought _you_ might understand that!"

The Augery did indeed have a letter which Harry read aloud.

_I've got to number 1. The blonde was ousted and I am his successor. No meetings for you for a cycle of the moon. Meet on 3rd Weekend for a discussion. Meet where we last met._

Harry sneered. Even though the Augery couldn't be intercepted, Nott wasn't taking any chances. It brought home to Harry what a susceptible position his spy was in.

"I'd like to meet Nott for myself Harry; we werewolves have a good nose for these things."

"Alright, you can join us but only appear once I've introduced you. The meeting is in his Office. Here let me take you back."

The duo found a red haired boy studying as hard as he could. Harry was surprised to see that he was a quarter the way through the book and had about a page of notes. Even though the book was short, Ron was a very slow reader. Despite Harry seeing the loyalty in Ron's eyes, this more than anything showed him that Ron would be loyal.

"Well done, Ron. Remember, call me with the mirror once you've finished. I'll see both of you soon."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next few days involved Harry training very hard against multiple targets. He was also researching useful spells against multiple targets. To his dismay, he couldn't grasp the concept of multiple spells and knew he wouldn't be able to cast any parselmagic without passing out. This frustrated him and caused the young man to train even harder.

Conversations with Castus were mainly about Ancient spells the portrait knew. Harry had trouble performing some of them. Castus had said he was still too 'loving' to perform them, though Harry suspected it was because he wasn't being taught as well as he could. When he confronted Castus about this, the portrait replied:

"Well I'm a respected Lord, not a fucking babysitter. If you don't like it, then leave." And Harry hadn't been able to speak to him since. The 'Lord' feigned sleep whenever he entered.

'Well that's very mature and Lord-like,' Harry had thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Two days before the end of the summer, Harry got a mirror-call from Ron who told him he had finished the book. Harry told him to practice emptying his mind every night and he would start teaching him on the first day of school.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The final day of the summer was a great landmark for Harry for two reasons:

One, he had been able to perform two stunners at the same time and Two; he had managed to use the parseltongue equivalent of 'Wingardium Leviosa.'

He had almost been knocked unconscious by magical drainage on both counts, but it was a stepping stone for him and he felt it was worth it in the long term. He almost gave up on parselmagic the previous day but the thought 'Only Voldemort can block those spells' spurred him on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry had everything packed, ready and miniaturized on the stormy morning of September the 1st. Harry found that he didn't really want to go back to Hogwarts; last year's memories were still fresh in his mind, but he felt an obligation to protect the students from harm.

It was in this mind frame that Harry Potter found himself on Platform 9 ¾, with the Hogwarts Express ready and gleaming in front of him.

He was on the receiving end of many scared and awed looks. It really pissed him off. He continually protected the wizarding world but in return he received frightened looks.

Harry boarded the Express with a sigh and found the best compartment thanks to his earliness. He knew he wouldn't be meeting anyone yet because they were always late. Instead, Harry meditated, using a technique he had found in one of the books he had bought in Diagon Alley.

"Why's he floating?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think we should wake him up?"

"I don't know."

"He needs to change into his robes doesn't he?"

"I don't now."

"Do you think he'll be pissed off if we wake him?"

"I don't bloody know."

"Well, I'm gonna wake him up. You're all cowards."

Harry felt someone come close to him and as quick as a flash, he had his wand out and that person was thrown across the room with considerable force.

Harry snapped open his eyes and already had a shield around him. Almost immediately, he relaxed and dropped the shield. It was Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and some other members of the DA. The person who he had damaged was Zacharias Smith. Harry privately felt he deserved it but apologised to the headstrong adolescent nonetheless.

"Sorry about that. Hey guys, how are you all doing?"

It was the signal for conversation. This bored Harry, though and so he signaled to Ron and the pair slipped off, seemingly unnoticed.

They had to travel to end of the train to find an empty carriage. Harry cast silencing spells on the carriage.

"Right, Ron. The opposite of Occlumency is legilimency. I'm going to try and access sad memories from your mind. What I want you to do is, as the book said, clear your mind and try and build a mental wall. Okay, legilimency."

At first, there was nothing and Harry was surprised but delved deeper. There was a weak wall veiling memories. Harry tore down the wall and saw Dumbledore telling Ron he is no longer a prefect because he had neglected his duties, Ron thinking Harry was dead on many occasions, Ron not being friends with Harry in fifth year and Ron thinking Ginny was dead amongst other memories.

"Alright, you did well for your first try but your wall was very weak and you couldn't hold the blankness. The wall _will_ take a long time so for now, we will focus on keeping your mind blank."

Ron was determined and so Harry tried to access his mind. This time, Ron held him out for ten seconds before Harry could access his memories.

"Now, the way I just entered is what Snape or Voldemort would use. I'm now going to use Dumbledore's subtle method. In some ways, this is much more effective because you won't realize I'm there unless you've mastered occlumency or if you're concentrating hard. I'm not going to use an incantation. Get ready!"

Harry lightly probed until he reached Ron's memories. He did it with ridiculous ease which worried Harry.

"When are you going to start?" asked Ron with his eyes firmly shut.

"I've already accessed all of your memories Ron. Are you sure you didn't feel a thing?"

"Wha- no! How did you do that?"

Harry sighed; it was going to be harder than he thought.

"I need to find another way. I'm going to do some research tonight and get back to you tomorrow. I'm afraid teaching Occlumency will take around a year."

"How come you learnt it?" asked Ron.

"I already had training with Snape." This was a lie, but Harry couldn't exactly say; I've had the equivalent of six months practice because my twin has been going into the past. That's also why I know all those spells.

Ron was about to say something when an unwanted visitor came in. Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, entered with a sneer firmly in place.

"So Potter, you think just because you've killed that you're a hard man? You better watch your back this year. So, who else have you got killed that's closed to you. You haven't got much left have you? I suppose you're probably planning on getting the Weasels killed."

Ron was ready to pounce but Harry simply looked bored. After all those Death Eaters, Malfoy was just an annoying brat.

"How does your father feel about not being the top dog anymore? How does he feel knowing it was me?"

Draco looked genuinely confused which gave Harry much more satisfaction than beating the ferret to a pulp.

"You mean you don't _know?_ Haven't you noticed he's not as much of an arrogant bastard as he used to be? He's not Voldemort's right hand man anymore."

Everyone in the room except Harry shuddered at the mention of Voldemort's name. Malfoy was livid and drew his wand but Harry was quicker. In a wave, Harry had Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyles' wands in his hand.

"Now why don't you be good little Death Eaters and FUCK OFF!"

Harry waved his wand again and the door opened. He banished the wands and charmed them to only stop at the first carriage, the furthest one away from Harry's.

"Harry that was wicked! Where'd you learn all that stuff?"

"What stuff, it was only a simple summoning and banishing charm!"

"Yeah, but you didn't even say the incantation! How'd you do that?"

Harry cursed himself for revealing he could do wordless magic.

"Oh, right, yeah, dunno. You want a game of chess?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can still beat you."

They played in relative peace for the rest of the train journey. By the time the train had pulled into Hogsmeade Station, Harry had lost ten times consecutively.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll win one day," sniggered Ron.

As they approached Harry, he nudged Ron and asked, "Can you see them now?"

"The thestrals? No, where?"

Harry's heart became filled with hope. If Ron couldn't see the Thestrals, did this mean Sirius wasn't dead?

'No, I mustn't fill myself with false hope,' he thought, 'not like last year…'

He couldn't stop his heart from racing, though. At the back of his mind, he seriously believed Sirius was alive.

"No, he's dead," Harry chastised aloud.

"What was that?" queried Ron, confused.

"Oh, nothing."

They were joined by Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"Hey, where were you?" pouted Ginny.

Harry let Ron handle this one and he preoccupied himself with enjoying the simple pleasure of the beauty of Hogwarts. After all these years, he still loved the view.

Walking into the warm, dry castle was a relief for the otherwise drenched student body. The great hall was, of course, looking perfect. The enchanted ceiling mirrored the miserable conditions but the mood inside was anything but.

Harry took his seat in between Ron and Neville with Dean and Seamus opposite him. His housemates were surprised when Hermione took her seat at the opposite end of the table. Dumbledore gave him a look which clearly said it was his fault but Harry chose to ignore it.

The doors of the great hall opened to reveal a very short, cold and wet group of people; the first years. They were all shivering like mad. Harry wasn't sure whether this was due to nerves or bitter cold.

Hagrid led them to the Sorting Hat which waited a few seconds before its brim opened into a mouth.

Insert Sorting Hat Song of your choice here. I'm not a poet and my gosh don't I know it

McGonagall called their names one by one. As usual, Ron couldn't wait for the Sorting to end and when Wade, Michael was placed in Slytherin, he sighed in relief.

"There is quite a large speech which I must deliver this year," started Dumbledore.

"Oh, crap," exclaimed Ron louder than he had hoped. Dumbledore had to wait a good few minutes for the laughter to subside and continued.

"But this is not the time. Let there be food."

Just as the food appeared, the door burst open.

Harry, who was always ready, stood up and drew his wand in one fluid moment.

'Distupefy!' he thought and two blood red spells charged at the intruder. The stranger brought up a powerful shield and Harry found four spells coming right at him and he'd already wasted his energy on the multiple stunners.

He did the instinctive thing to do and rolled out of the way. One of the spells collided with the Hufflepuff table behind him and rebounded harmlessly away. The second one hit Colin Creevey in the chest and the young adolescent fell stunned. The third stunned a timid first year. The fourth one, though, came right at Harry, who was unable to dodge.

Luckily for him, his disguised manticore hide was able to take the brunt of the spell, but Harry still recoiled. This stranger was extremely powerful. Harry raised his wand and was about to try and perform a more powerful curse when his wand left his hand.

"Enough!" yelled Dumbledore in an authoritarian voice. "For the attack, 5 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. I'd like to welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Frigus McClaggan."

McClaggan removed his traveling cloak and Harry caught his first glimpse of the man. He looked rather like an old lion. There were streaks of grey in his mane of tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows; he had keen yellowish eyes behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles and a certain rangy, loping grace even though he walked with a slight limp.

There was no applause whatsoever, just silence. A silence which seemed to grow in volume, yet no-one made a sound.

McClaggan appeared completely unperturbed and limped up to the teacher's table, stroked his tawny hair and sat down, staring unblinkingly at Harry. Harry blushed a little when he realised he was still standing up with his wand arm raised. Hastily, he took a seat beside Ron whose mouth was wide open.

He was about to ask him to close it when become conscious that this was the general disposition of most of the occupants of the hall. Some eyes held awe but most conveyed fear. Harry groaned and saw Snape's face was a mask.

'He wouldn't show emotion if the whole school blew up,' thought Harry.

"Let the feast begin," stated Dumbledore. With a wave of his hands, the tables were groaning with plates upon plates of delicious food cooked up by the house-elves. Ron, of course, already had two drumsticks by the time Harry had started.

"Rgow d hgael dgid yoo do dat?" asked the red head with his mouth completely full. The females present looked away in disgust.

"What?" queried Harry. Ron gave a gargantuan gulp and repeated the phrase.

"How the hell did you do that?"

The hall was still almost silent, waiting in anticipation for Harry's reply.

"Don't worry. I can't be bothered to explain."

This signaled the start of conversations elsewhere. The Great Hall was alive with voices. Most people seemed to be trying to steal a glance at Harry. Some were being discreet that they were talking about Harry, some were being ridiculously obvious.

The only people who weren't thinking he was the next Voldemort were those from the DA. Harry was sick of it and was praying that the feast ended soon. His prayers were answered as Dumbledore stood up.

"Now, for start of term notices. The forbidden forest has been named appropriately named; it is forbidden. I would like first years and some older students to take note of this."

Dumbledore glanced at Harry, a small twinkle in his eyes, before he carried on.

"Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that Puking Pasties, Fainting Fancies and most other Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products have been added to the 589 long list which one can peruse at one's own pleasure outside Mr. Filches office." The twinkle grew at an alarming rate before it completely disappeared as Dumbledore continued. It was replaced by an almost frightening and uncharacteristic steely glare.

"Now, the most serious of all: Voldemort is now active, I'm afraid and we will not take any chances." The student body seemed to hold its breath simultaneously.

"The new curfew is seven thirty, I'm afraid. Anyone caught outside at this time will receive a very severe punishment unless they have a very valid excuse; it is for your own safety. Quidditch practice will be supervised by Madam Hooch and Aurors will be sent for quidditch matches.

"Also in light of His active return, everyone in this school will attend Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, whether you have received the required grades or not." Next to him, Parvati and Lavender pouted.

"Prefects, if you'd like to lead the first years to their dormitories. I wish you all a good night."

Hermione and Seamus led the timid first years out of the doors. They all took the route furthest away from Harry which made him frown and sigh.

"This whole fucking school is full of dumb-arses," commented Harry to Ron. Unsurprisingly, this didn't go down well.

He was just about to leave the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall called him.

"Harry Potter, could you stay behind so we can discuss your timetable, please."

'Timetable my arse,' thought Harry, but still felt compelled to stay behind.

He was on the receiving end of even more inquisitive glances as he made his way up to the teachers table. Most of the educators had departed leaving Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Should we go to my office? It is more comfortable there," started Dumbledore.

"No, here's fine. What do you want?" Harry knew he was being blunt but he couldn't care less.

"Professor McGonagall has informed me that you have only taken four electives. I'm afraid I cannot allow this to happen; even the most mundane take five. You are a bright pupil who should be taking six or seven. I'd like to ask you to choose two more subjects."

"No, I'm fine with the subjects I've taken. I feel the others are a waste of time. Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology are a waste of time, Astronomy is boringly useless and you'll have to drag me into another History of Magic lesson. You're lucky I didn't drop potions as well. No, sorry. It's my future and I can do what I want which is four subjects. It gives me time for self-study. End of discussion. Anything else?"

McGonagall was about to chastise him but Dumbledore stopped her.

"Yes, I'd like you to explain your actions in the Great Hall earlier. You had no reason to attack anyone. What if it had been a late-coming student? Two stunners to a first year are very dangerous." Harry didn't even wince, he knew Dumbledore was trying to make him feel guilty but he wasn't going to take the bait.

"And what if it was a Death Eater? We'd be mourning dead students and staff. If Voldemort were dead, I wouldn't have done anything but that is not the case. I felt the need to protect the students. If you don't mind Professors, I'm very tired. Goodnight."

"What's happened to you, Harry? Why have you become so bitter? I know I've made mistakes but our ability to forgive makes us different from Death Eaters."

"How dare you imply I'm going fucking dark? Fuck you! I'm about as 'light' as you are. It is not the magic which is light or dark, but the intentions of the user."

"30 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting staff. You're at Hogwarts now; you need to be more respectful."

Harry put on his most sarcastic, somber voice, "I will keep that in mind next time Professor McGonagall."

Harry swore he saw a flash of humor pass Dumbledore's eyes. 'Was this man ever serious,' he thought and made his leave.

Harry affectuseod to his dormitory in Gryffindor Tower; he was too tired to walk

and couldn't be bothered to guess the password. He collapsed on his wonderfully made four poster bed fully clothed.

Next day, he found he only had one subject; double Defense Against the Dark Arts in the afternoon. Ron kept giving him jealous glares but Harry knew it was all in good jest. Harry spent the morning getting ready for something he had planned ever since the start of the Summer Holidays. At lunch, Harry had to get serious.

"Ron, I want you and some others to get everyone from the DA together. There is a meeting tonight at seven outside the room of requirement. Spread the word."

"Wha-" started Ron.

"Don't worry, just do it."

They walked together to the DADA room. The student body was avoiding Harry as much as possible. When they reached the classroom, they found it was almost packed. Luckily, there were two spaces at the front. There was a sense of anticipation in the classroom. McClaggan was late and the class began to grow restless. Harry was particularly looking forward to the lesson and desperately wanted to ask how he got a shield which multiplied the number of spells used. BANG! The door flew open and a hooded person advanced on the class.

Harry took out his wand and banished all the students into the far corner in one sweeping movement. He then put up the weakest parsel-shield he knew.

"Essgorathh." It was very draining on Harry, but only unforgivables and extremely powerful dark curses with parsel roots could get through.

It seemed to have worked as the hooded person fired spell after spell after spell. Harry's concentration was slipping badly and for a brief second, a snake appeared on his shield. If this stranger was clever enough, he would now know which spell Harry was using.

"Imperio," hissed the stranger. There was no way Harry could fight the curse and hold up the shield so he let it drop and dodged the curse.

Harry rolled to the side and thought, 'affligo' while waving his wand at a nearby table. The table smashed into a million pieces and Harry transfigured some of the pieces into mirrors. And some others into a swarm of bees. This kept the stranger preoccupied while Harry rested and checked up on his classmates, this was definitely a bad move.

"Stupefy," came a voice behind him. Harry turned around to find two stunners heading way from a grinning Professor McClaggan. He tried to bring up a shield but the stunners ripped it apart and the duel was over.

After being revived, Harry saw that the classroom was back to normal.

"As I was saying, 20 points to Gryffindor for keeping cool, battling and keeping your classmates safe. 10 points from Gryffindor for getting hit by a simple stunner and another 10 for looking away in a duel; it is a fatal error."

There was unrest amongst the Gryffindors, who clearly felt Harry shouldn't have had any points taken away. Ron was fuming and muttering negative expletives under his breath. Harry saw Malfoy sneering at him from the other side of the classroom.

"Now, I haven't seen a sixth year class so behind on their studies. I'd say some third years could out duel most of you. From what I can see, you've only been taught how to use curses for one year, correct?"

There was a general murmur of affirmation.

"What about Lupin? He taught us loads of stuff!" said Seamus indignantly.

McClaggan slowly turned around to face Seamus and stared at him for what seemed like an age. Seamus gulped and turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn. What use does being able to banish a boggart have in this war? Don't speak out of turn again laddie. Now, I want you to pair up and practice every single curse you know on your partner, starting with Expelliarmus. I wouldn't be surprised if this only takes one lesson. Start!"

Harry was about to pair up with Ron when McClaggan tapped him on the shoulder and pulled him away. Ron shrugged and went with Neville.

"Where'd you learn all those spells?" asked McClaggan.

"Oh here and there," answered Harry evasively.

"So you want to play that game, eh Potter? Well these are my rules in this classroom: you are not allowed to perform illegal magic. Are you aware that you have broken this rule? That's right. Parselmagic was banned in 1001 after the Dark Lord Slytherin reaped havoc on the world with it. There is no defense against it; it is very dangerous. I advise you not to use it. Also, until you have mastered it, it could be fatal to use. Some parsel-speakers have lost all their magic or even died from using this form of magic. Understand? Good, now go back to your friend and remember what I've said: Dark Magic is powerful, beautiful and above all else addictive."

Harry returned to Ron in a pensive manner. He had indeed learnt something. Castus hardly ever listed dangers of Dark spells, perhaps because he was unaware of them.

Ron was currently on the patronus spell with Neville. They were light years ahead of everyone else. In fact, the only people past the basics were the DA and the Death Eater Wannabes with a couple of naturals.

"STOP! Judging by the level of skill on show, some are more proficient than others. I will now be making notes on you individually and will place you in ability groups. I have always found this improves skill and prevents demotivation. I want you now to pair up with someone of roughly the same ability as yourself and have a duel with them. The rules are as follows: No illegal spells," McClaggan stared straight at Harry when he said this, "and the loser is the first person to be rendered unconscious or to have lost the ability to use magic i.e. lose their wands or to leave the platform."

"We can't _all_ duel in this tiny classroom," said Malfoy, as if McClaggan was a fool.

"Ten points from Slytherin for disrespect and not putting your hand up," said McClaggan. He then waved his wand and the classroom expanded magically.

"Wow, he really knows his stuff," said Ron in awe.

"Yeah," agreed Harry, "He does."

McClaggan wasn't finished, though. With a sharp jab followed a large circular movement of his wand, the room contained fifteen platforms with strong, invisible shields around them. Harry could tell that they could block out most spells on the Hogwarts DADA syllabus.

Harry admired the handiwork on the platforms. Each had an intricate pattern on them and anti-hurt spells on them. They also had torches illuminating each platform.

With one look on Malfoy's confident sneering face, Harry knew exactly who he wanted to face. As Harry headed towards Malfoy, the people he was standing near seemed to sigh in relief, in particular Ron.

"Oi Malfoy, Let's duel," challenged Harry.

Malfoy seemed to be fighting an inward battle. If he refused, his reputation would be ruined but if he faced Harry, then it would result in the same consequence. Harry could see the clogs working away in the young blonde's hair.

"Maybe next time, Potty. I'm currently considering more able choices," he sneered.

"Right, like Crabbe and Goyle; real brain and magical power there. Alright," said Harry sarcastically, "I knew Slytherins had no bravery and now you've proved me right." That statement put Malfoy in a very difficult position indeed.

"Fine, let's do this," said Malfoy.

Harry chose a platform close to the door and got ready to start the duel. He knew exactly what tactic to use. It was definitely not going to be a quick victory.

"Ready!" shouted McClaggan, "Go!"

'Accio coat,' thought Harry and Malfoy's school coat came flying towards him.

Malfoy was looking around wildly, unable to work out why his coat had left his torso.

Harry proceeded to transfigure the coat into a brick wall. 'Pondero,' thought Harry and with a wave of his wand, the wall had a charm which reflected curses.

'Vide Armchair.' Harry drew a comfortable armchair and took his place in it with contempt at watching Malfoy suffer.

Some of the other duels were already assessed and over so there was quite an audience building up. Harry wasn't just enjoying the scene, he was thinking of the best place to with the duel from there.

"Reducto!" screamed Malfoy and the wall blew up as Harry's concentration lapsed. Malfoy's face resembled that of a slug. It seemed the young blonde had used every spell possible to bring down the wall. Harry couldn't help but break out in laughter at the green and brown faced young man.

"Serpensortia, Stupefy, Reducto!" screamed Malfoy. Harry dodged the Stunner and Bludgeoning Hex and simply told the snake to attack Malfoy instead.

"Artus effrego!" screamed Malfoy in desperation. Harry wasn't expecting such a dark curse so the limb breaking hex stopped him from being able to use his left arm. Malfoy looked gleeful and Harry's eyes turned dark.

"So," hissed Harry, "you wanna play that game bitch?"

Harry cast a very complicated charm and Malfoy's feeble shield was unable to block the violet light. At first, there was no difference. Slowly but surely, though, Malfoy's face started to get redder and redder.

By this point, the rest of the class had finished their duel and were watching Harry and Draco. Draco fell to his knees; his usually unblemished visage was as red as a beetroot.

Draco's hands were covering his groin and many were wondering what was going on. Harry had used a charm to make Draco's boxers get tighter and tighter.

Harry released the charm and thought, 'Wingardium Leviosa.' Draco kept on rising. Harry made him spin and spin and spin, just like the Death Eaters had done to the poor family at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Isn't so funny when you're on the receiving end is it?" yelled Harry and made Draco plunge vertically at a great speed, making many of the girls shriek. Harry stopped him just short of making him hit the floor.

At that point, Draco was shaking from head to toe in fear and pain.

Harry was about to start another humiliation but McClaggan stopped the duel.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have lost already. Your use of a dark and illegal curse already gave Mr. Potter the victory. 50 points from Slytherin and a months worth of detention for that. You are _extremely_ lucky I haven't called the authorities; you would have ended up in Azkaban. Potter, detention for swearing and almost killing Malfoy. Class dismissed."

Ron ran over to where Harry was. Now that the adrenaline had gone, all he felt was pain in his left arm. The rest of the class were looking as though Harry was Voldemort's son. Even some of the Gryffindors were carrying fear.

"Bloody hell, Harry. You were amazing! Did you see how red Malfoy went? What did you do to him?"

"I made his boxers shrink," said Harry while wincing at the pain which was rapidly building.

This broke the tension and had the people around him roll on the floor laughing. Malfoy limped past him and hissed, "You'll pay for that one, Potter."

Harry found himself not caring much.

"Wicked! Did you see that dark spell he used though? That slimy git probably learnt it from You-Know-Who! He deserved what he got, no matter what other people think."

"I need to go to the hospital wing," said Harry, "I'll see you later at the DA meeting."

"I'll go with you!"

"No, go and get food." Reluctantly, Ron left.

Harry made his way to the hospital wing and found a very annoyed Madam Pomfrey.

"I knew it was only a matter of time until _you_ came here, Potter. What have you done this time? Fought a dragon, fallen off a broom, killed a snake? Good grief! What has happened to your arm?"

"I had a duel in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Did you duel a Death Eater or something? This was done by artus effrego curse! That is very illegal! Well you'll have to stay here for a while."

"I need to leave by six," stated Harry flatly, in a tone which left no room for argument. Secretly, he was impressed that she knew what caused the injury at a glance and finally realised what a great healer she was.

"You should stay the night! Here take this potion; it'll kill the pain of the treatment. I'm afraid it tastes like cow dung."

Harry held his nose and took it down in one gulp. It did taste horrible, but he braved it out.

Madam Pomfrey cast different spell which were every colour of the rainbow and after fifteen minutes, she had finished. She allowed him to leave and Harry left the room before she changed her mind.

"Come straight back if you feel any after-effects," she shouted after him.

On his way to his new DA 'centre', he bumped into Professor McClaggan.

"We need to sort out the detention, Potter," said the old man before dragging him into his office.

It was the sixth time out of six that he had entered a Defense Against the Dark Arts office and this one had to be the most …normal.

There was a mahogany desk with a stack of papers on it and a picture of a large, smiling family. Harry could just about make out a young McClaggan with his arm around a brunette.

There were no other posters or portraits or pictures in the room. In fact, the only objects in the room were two chairs, a table and a suitcase. There was, of course the sleeping quarters, but that was all.

"You need to learn to keep your cool, Potter. I have learnt this the hard way. With your power, you could have killed Malfoy in an instant. Right, tomorrow from 8pm in my office. I will take off ten points from Gryffindor for every minute that you are late. I have one more thing to say: Watch your back. Goodnight."

Before Harry could ask him to elaborate, he was ushered out of the room. This professor had definitely given Harry something to think about.

'It's gonna be a long year,' thought Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry found the remnants of the former DA packed in the corridor outside the Room of Requirement. As he approached, silence reigned supreme. Whether it was silence through fear or respect was a less certain matter.

"Follow me," said Harry.

Harry led the confused adolescents to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"We can't go in there, that's a girl's bathroom," piped up Zacharias Smith.

Harry ignored him but saw that Ron and Ginny understood where they were going judging by their pale skin and slowly widening eyes.

"Harry, it's horrible down there, not to mention bloody dirty. There's no way we can go." This time it was Ron which put forward and objection, Ginny was agreeing with him.

"I can't do it. I can't go down there," she muttered.

The rest of the members were confused.

"Go down where?" asked Cho Chang.

"You will see," said Harry ambiguously.

Harry reached the tap with the snake and hissed, **P"**Open**"P**

The taps opened out slowly and a magnificent light bore down upon the entrance of the chamber of secrets. A large platform, which Harry had created before lunch, appeared.

"Step on to the platform if you trust me," said Harry.

Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna immediately stepped onto the platform closely followed by Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender. Slowly, the rest of the DA followed, Zacharias and a strangely quiet Hermione hopped on last.

The platform slowly descended into the unknown. At the bottom, the DA was confronted with a torch lit passage. Harry opened all the checkpoints via parseltongue. Finally, they entered the main atrium.

Ron and Ginny, who were already impressed that the Chamber was clean, were swept off their feet.

The atrium was the size of the Great Hall. The murky green had changed to a neutral beige. The disgusting statue of Slytherin was destroyed and the carcass of the basilisk was cleared. The room was well lit and had ten openings which led to tunnels. The room wasn't yet furnished with furniture etc, but it was clear, to Ron and Ginny anyway, that the room was definitely amazing.

"This is where Fudge used to keep his demons!" cried out Luna. Harry chuckled and was relieved that the Department of Mysteries hadn't changed her.

"Welcome," said Harry in a booming, clear voice, "to the Chamber of Secrets."

Whispers broke out and many became tense, as if they would turn to stone.

"Why have you brought us here, then? No-one who enters the chamber is seen again alive!" yelled Zacharias, many agreed with him.

"I have come out alive. So have Ron and Ginny. The basilisk is dead. This place is no more dangerous than the Great Hall. Now I want us to start a new group to defend Hogwarts because not only is Voldemort back, but he is active.

"I'm going to take the DA a step further. I want us to have a new name, new system of operations and I also want this to become our Head Quarters. All I've done here is cleaned up the mess and painted the walls. Now, first thing on our agenda, who wants to back out now? I understand one hundred percent if you do." None did, not even Zacharias or Hermione.

"Good. We've got a new and improved parchment to sign which makes you sworn to secrecy. None of you will be able to talk about what we discuss here outside of this chamber unless you are speaking to me. If you try and tell a non-member about the group, then you will have a memory charm automatically performed on you and the words sneak written across your forehead. Who wants to back out now?" Still no-one.

"Okay, good. Now come one by one and sign the paper."

As the members signed the paper, Harry performed legilimency on the members he doubted. Zacharias was clean and so to was Marietta. Harry got the feeling she would do whatever she could to regain his trust and forgiveness. Hermione seemed to be there in a thirst for knowledge. She thought that if she joined, she could be up to Harry's level in magic.

Once everyone had signed the paper, Harry folded it and put a secrecy charm on it.

"Right, we've got to decide on a name," he said.

"Why do we have to change it," demanded Justin.

"Because we're not against the Ministry anymore, we're not Dumbledore's little pets, we're not a little defense group, we are now an opposition towards Voldemort. You may think: 'What can students do?' Well, the answer is: a lot. Now what should our name be?"

The more you review, the faster I update because it motivates me!

Oi you! Yeah you, the one that's about to click the x in the corner. You haven't reviewed yet. Move the mouse towards the review button and click go. CONSTUCTIVE criticism please. Not: THIS IS CRAP, or something along those lines.

**Read? REVIEW!**


End file.
